<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Dust by AwatereJones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902105">Red Dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones'>AwatereJones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Devils [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alt Verse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Space Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is on a red planet like Mars, hot, unforgiving and murderous when it wants to be with solar flares hitting the surface at certain time of the day, rendering 'walking the dust' impossible. He is there for a reason, part of an élite team now reduced to this... and then along comes Jack Harkness... lordy! Secrets threaten everything but... damn he looks good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/John Hart, John Hart/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Devils [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto hurried along, the soles of his shoes clipping the edge of the walkway as he headed across the thin strip of water they laughingly called a stream. This thin trickle of water was supposed to be some sort of green belt, the concrete gardens with cacti the only things to survive out here beyond the glass and air conditioned buildings. His wide brimmed hat was like a Stetson, strange with the three piece suit but the cowboy boots did resemble the top part. In this heat, you had to protect yourself, especially with pale skin.</p><p>Ianto glanced up and cursed softly, <em>cutting it fine as per usual</em> and he slid into the airlock as the doors were slowly closing, reaching back to snag the only other man that would still be out in this. Owen yelped as he found himself yanked through the door moments before they slammed shut.</p><p>A soft thump to the doors told them someone had not made it and Owen shook his head as he yelled "run for the secondary."</p><p>The secondary lock. A subpar one that always refused to lock completely and you could scramble into even if you were already starting to smolder. They would make it in time, this airlock he and Ianto had entered locking at least fifteen minutes before the flares stared.</p><p>Now I will take a moment to explain these flares. This planet has a small window of calm. Five hours each day where the fares die and you can walk the surface of the planet… if you dare. It is still bloody hot, believe you me. Then the flares begin, these bastards can fry you in a matter of moments if you are too close to one. Think lightning strikes with flames. Like that. The buildings are spaces close by each other, those without inner walkways and a lot of the living area is actually under the surface of the crust, the deeper you go the cooler it is, the centre of this planet apparently cool. Some say, even ice.</p><p>This was not Ianto's first choice of assignment but when you fuck up a major client's file you end up here… like their version of the western front. Ianto didn't like to talk about his cock-up, especially as it was not his but his project manager's fault and as with anything involving management… Ianto took the hit. He was given a generous stipend for this, the manager also ensured Ianto got a new rank and extras as well for falling on his sword for him and Ianto knew when this was over he would also be assured a great position at a place of his choice.</p><p>Well… that's the official version anyway… the fact he is an undercover agent here on an assignment is something that only a select few know.</p><p>Owen?</p><p>Well… Owen is Owen and he cocks up on a daily basis but Ianto is fond of him. Think Harry Potter and Ron Wesley. Yeah… like that. Hermione? Well… Toshiko was working over in the Tech building, thanks for thinking of her.</p><p>Jack? Not in Ianto's line of vision yet… he comes later.</p><p>And as for Draco? Well… Gwen comes later too, OK?</p><p>Right, enough with the Harry Potter references, you know that was a bit silly but the easiest way to let you understand the mindset here … this place is other worldly and Ianto is the smartest man in the room… whatever room he is in.</p><p>"come on, conference room" Ianto sighed as he handed Owen the satchel he had been carrying and Owen grinned, shouldering it with his natural swagger before motioning Ianto forward like he had been holding him up. Ianto rolled his eyes and they left the airlock to enter the inner sanctum of their main place of work.</p><p>Ianto entered the conference room with his usual straight back and confident walk to hide the fear he felt every time he opened those doors and entered the one place he was in charge. Everyone turned to watch him walk to the head of the table and motion for them to sit before he settled into his own seat with a soft sigh. He finally removed the hat, letting the small ponytail fall between his shoulder blades unseen as he placed the hat on the back of his high backed chair. Most of the others in the room had shaved heads… cooler out there and Ianto's thick head of hair showed he was not a local, as did Owen's.</p><p>Ianto tried not to sigh. Five more months. Five more and he has paid his debt and can leave this fucking hell hole forever. Smile, nod and get on with this bullshit. They were so close.</p><p>"OK… report?"</p><p>"The third sector is getting hit hard, we may have to evacuate that valley all together" came a tepid response. Not that Ianto could blame them, they were all fed up, tired and hot. The air con was set to a soft decline so those coming in from the heat were not assaulted with the cold but for those who were in there for most of the day already, the dip was not welcome.</p><p>Ianto drummed his fingers on the table and sighed, glancing at Owen who was spinning a pencil in the end of his nose like that was the best answer.</p><p>"Well… get me the numbers" Ianto muttered, flicking through more papers.</p><p>"There are more than 300 souls over there" someone warned "We might not have the space."</p><p>"Then we make it" Ianto said without looking up.</p><p>How he would come to wonder later if Owen's snort was an omen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rogue Flares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The klaxons were sounding and the sound of pounding boots made Ianto look up from his files to find one of his men slamming into the room "Sir… the high flares are starting over in the valley."</p><p>"What?" Ianto rise with alarm "They are not due for another three days, the usual flares are not de to start for… awww… fuck.. we have a rogue set."</p><p>"Why the evac is not completed"</p><p>"Shit" Ianto rose from his chair with horror, joining those running for the evac ships and he clambered into the pilot's seat, slapping at buttons and levers as his crew got in, both surprised and relieved to find him in charge as he did not flu much anymore. Gave too much away.</p><p>Ianto took off, the ship rising majestically to skim across the surface of the planet as Ianto deployed the main shields that would hopefully cocoon those within for the massive heat waves now slamming into the planet so hard they were like sonic waves. Red dust rising as small dust devils.</p><p>A ship to their left went down, hitting the dirt and spiraling out of sight as Ianto cursed and his co-pilot raided back that one was down. They were OK, needed an evac themselves but hull intact.</p><p>"They better be there" Ianto answered, fighting the controls as they neared the colony and he landed without fanfare or double checks, unlocking his harness to run for the bay doors as he pulled people back, then took a deep breath before opening the doors.</p><p>The heat was like a physical assault, his skin drying, his lips chapping and his hair starting to curl as people ran in their protective gear for his ship, others landing to scoop as well. Ianto helped the first one on and then returned, as those flight crew now in survival gear of their own could take over and he staggered back to the pilot's seat, snatching up a bottle of water to drink and pour some over his head.</p><p>"Capacity" someone called out and he heard the blast doors humming closed, the heat receding as the air con blasted as much cool air as it could to counteract the heat. He flew like the wind as the heat filled the vessel despite the cool jets trying to keep the space at least survivable. He slammed into the airlock and the vessel slid across the landing pad to hit the far wall, Ianto beyond mad as he struggled from the captain chair's straps and he staggered back to find the bodies on the floor of the vessel being slathered in precious water as some moaned, screamed and the unfortunate ones simply lay there melting into the grating.</p><p>"FUCK!" Ianto roared with rage as he looked around "What the fuck happened! Where were the emergency shields!"</p><p>"The shields failed" someone croaked from nearby, unable to tell if it was make or female, the skin so blistered and red that it looked like they had been boiled in a vat of fat. "If not for the captain, we would all have perished."</p><p>"The Captain?" Ianto looked around the bodies and someone pointed a shaky finger at one in the corner. He was being tended to by three medics including Owen as he groaned and writhed with pain, the poor man suffering and Ianto knelt by him reaching out to touch and to his relief he found the skin not at boiling point. "You're not boiling."</p><p>"Boeshanninan" the man croaked as he choked on the water being poured over him "Thick skin!"</p><p>"Well, that skin saved your life Captain" Ianto said as he patted his leg and looked around "Seems many more."</p><p>"Jack" the man rasped, "Jack."</p><p>"OK Jack… rest. You did your duty… rest"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"How bad is it?"</p><p>"He'll live. Not lying about that Boeshane blood… he's healing at an amazing rate, might not even scar" Owen replied as he turned to look at Ianto who nodded. At least that will be something. "Want the numbers?"</p><p>"I guess so… not really" Ianto tipped his hat back and screwed his face up as Owen grinned then sobered as he answered.</p><p>"Eighteen dead, fifty three survivable and five will be gone over the next few hours with the depth of their radiation" Owen tuned to look at the man in the tank of water, floating in front of them with breathing apparatus over his face, the waters and their healing powers helping Jack Harkness recover from the radiation burns.</p><p>"There was a family… with him. She perished… the kids too. Last name was Harkness like his." Owen said like it was a throw away comment and Ianto blanched. "Oh… one survived."</p><p>"How bad?"</p><p>"Not… just a little bit so… she's in the crèche."</p><p>"A girl? A child?" Ianto turned to him and Owen grinned as he knew damned well why Ianto had reacted like that.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto stood looking at the little one, no more than two years if she was a day. Her dark hair flicked back off her face and the sweet cupid bow's mouth downturned as she tried not to cry. The nurse cleaning the burn on her leg was crooning but it was clear the little girl was not amused.</p><p>"His daughter?" Ianto asked a crewmember standing nearby with Boeshane patches on his sleeves.</p><p>"Niece" came the reply "His brother fell in battle and the widow and her kids came to him. Poor little things… didn't stand a chance. He had that one inside his jacket, shielded her as best he could."</p><p>Ianto nodded knowing that pain as he had watched his own sister and children die two years ago… gods, most likely when that little one was born.</p><p>This man was clearly better than him… he had saved one.</p><p>If only Mica or David could have survived too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. hopeful?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was aware of voices, faint and unrelenting pissing him off as they asked him to do things he didn't want to. He felt hands moving him and cried out as the pain bit deep into his bones, fighting it, then… breathing deep.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto was sitting with the little girl in his lap, clucking softly as he watched the nurse tentatively tend to the one small piece of flesh the flare managed to get through a small crack of her uncle's coat as he ran. She did not cry, just glared.</p><p>For some reason Ianto could not explain, her anger comforted him. Nice to know he is not the only one pissed.</p><p>"She will be ready to foster out soon" the nurse said as she rose, fluffing the child's hair. Apparently she didn't like that either.</p><p>"She has an uncle"</p><p>"He is in no condition to care for a child, much less himself right now" the nurse huffed and Ianto rose, the child still in his arms.</p><p>"Meter your voice madam… to whom do you speak?"</p><p>Her sarcastic smile faded slightly as he looked at her, his hat tipped back and his eyes no longer the grey she thought they were… no… they were the colour of water… a pale almost translucent blue. Beautiful. Angry.</p><p>"Sorry Sir, I meant no disrespect to yourself or the Captain" she said nervously stepping back.</p><p>"Well then, effort a solution for me that I find acceptable and I will not feel disrespected now, will I?" he answered, stepping around her to place the child back on the floor where she lit up, reaching for a toy.</p><p>Ianto rose to leave and turned to look back down at the little one.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>He needed this sorted.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jack heard that voice again, that soft musical voice scolding someone and the rise and fall of it was comforting somehow, like hearing a radio so far away that you could not make out the distant lyrics.</p><p>It was soothing.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Where have you been?" the commander demanded as Ianto finally slid into his chair and removed his hat, looking at the screen wearily.</p><p>"Burning." Ianto replied calmly "the flares came early and have not relented."</p><p>"What?" the commander spluttered "What do you mean… not relented?"</p><p>"The 3am die off did not happen… we are still in the hard rain" Ianto sighed rubbing his face "We are hopeful that the 4pm die off will happen as they seem to be decreasing in strength."</p><p>"That is unprecedented" the Commander agreed "Any more losses?"</p><p>"Four of the five we were concerned about from the flare attack have died, one is still here. Also… the Captain seems to be making a remarkable recovery. Looks like the Boeshane blood is strong in him."</p><p>"I understand he was instrumental in the lives saved"</p><p>"Yes, he was. All reports provided show him to be a heroic man with great forethought and balls of steel" Ianto agreed "he is of good stock."</p><p>"Yes, so I read" the commander drummed his fingers "What do you plan?"</p><p>"I will see him healed and if he wants to retire out, I will ensure him a nice posting" Ianto said, then shifted in his chair. Pulling off his hat and the tail was visible for a moment before it fell back.</p><p>"You still have that?"</p><p>"You took a lot from me but you cannot take that" Ianto replied blandly, all pretense as friendship gone and the commander had the good grace to look down at his own desk before nodding.</p><p>"I know what we took from you, and I know… I know what we owe you Ianto. I did not mean offence by referring to it" the commander finally said softly.</p><p>"And I will not take offence by your reminder of the reason why I must hide the fucking thing under a hat!" Ianto replied as he shifted in his chair "But I will not cut it. I at least have that much pride left."</p><p>"Well deserved"</p><p>"I know… you know… shame no one else does. Six more months in this shithole… if I don't' boil first. You have no idea how I dream of my home planet… and it is those dreams that keep me strong here in this hell." Ianto rubbed at his face then looked towards the door, reaching out to hook the tail up and slide the hat back on before a polite knock and the door opening.</p><p>"Sir… he's awake" the ensign said nervously "and he's pissed as all hell."</p><p>"No doubt. Boeshanninan, they are born to be angry at the worlds" Ianto huffed as he turned back to the screen "good day Commander, may your day be a cool one."</p><p>"And yours Chief High Captain" the man nodded then the screen went blank.</p><p>Ianto turned to find the ensign staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"What. I never hid my rank, it is on my paperwork… I just choose not to wear the uniform. Come on… let us go meet this wild man from Boeshane."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. hi there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was straining against those trying to hold him back and he managed to connect his forehead with one, sending him flying back as the door to the room opened and the deep boom of laughter had Jack looking over to find a handsome man in a three piece suit, cowboy hat and boots.</p><p>What the fuck.</p><p>Jack blinked and stopped fighting as the man stooped laughing and stepped forward "well now Captain. That is a hard head, true Boeshanninan."</p><p>"You were flying" Jack said with surprise "You came for us … I know that voice."</p><p>"Yes I did. Hell of a thing" Ianto smiled, then the smile faded "We didn't' get them all. I am sorry Captain... your sister-in-law… her kids … they did not follow you. They panicked and ran back for the building."</p><p>"I know… I saw them turn" Jack sighed, then looked around as he let them lead him to a bed.</p><p>"Your niece, she is a little miss" Ianto perked up "So sweet. A small burn to one leg, that's all. Already healed enough to be let loose."</p><p>"Emilie?" Jack said with shock "she… she's alive?"</p><p>"And she needs you so stop being an arse" Ianto nodded.</p><p>Jack grunted, watching the man as he turned to leave and he wondered about that hat. Might like a hat like that, good idea having a wide brim like that.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The room was swish, the word opulent actually crossed his mind as Jack stood looking around with wonder. The bed looked comfortable, big and lush as well so Jack shuffled over to sit on it and groan with pleasure.</p><p>Ianto entered to find him laying on the bed with a look of satisfaction, the little one in Ianto's arms squealing as she saw him. Jack sat up a little too fast and grimaced as his healing skin pulled. "hey princess."</p><p>Ianto let him take the child, cuddling her as he looked at her from head to toe before accepting that she really was OK. Ianto sat on the edge of the bed "I lost my sister and her two children to the flares not long after I arrived here. I am sorry for your loss but at least you have comfort in this one."</p><p>"Thank you" Jack said as he stroked her hair and crooned to her. "How can I afford all this?"</p><p>"Agency compensation. There is a call button just there, I have staff that will help you in any way you need and I will just be in my office down the hall."</p><p>"You work from here?" Jack asked.</p><p>"With these flares it makes sense to stay in the same space if you can so… yeah. I only go across to the main house when I have to… I can work for three or four days here in the quiet" Ianto assured him. "welcome to my home Captain."</p><p>Jack nodded and watched him leave.</p><p>He seems to walk away a lot.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Breakfast was eaten in relative silence as Ianto worked at the table, the tablet next to his plate tapped occasionally as he watched the screens fly past, absorbing at an extreme rate that made Jack's head ache.</p><p>"How the hell are you reading all that?" he finally asked.</p><p>"Edidic memory… I am taking a mental picture of each screen, then I read it in the back of my mind while checking the next one. I can have up to five downloading in my subconscious at any given time." Ianto muttered pausing his finger to answer, then resuming the taps.</p><p>"Enhanced" Jack said softly "you… you were a super soldier."</p><p>"Once. Yes. I am a Meatstick" Ianto sat back, abandoning the table as he regarded Jack now "I was bred for battle, my brothers and sister beside me."</p><p>"So when you say you lost your sister…"</p><p>"We were full blooded, yes. There was a flock of five… almost always five to a cell" Ianto nodded. "She was bred and have her two little ones with her … retired. Injured in battle so… she was free. For a time."</p><p>"Cell… like… a unit?"</p><p>"Like a room."</p><p>Jack stared at him as the cold chill crept in. He had heard of course, they all heard of these babies born in a lab and trained from birth to do one thing… serve the Agency. Assassins, scientists, analysts, linguists… their heightened DNA making them machines.</p><p>Now Jack knew why this man did not have a family here, why he was so calm and collected.</p><p>He was a fucking Meatstick. Meatstick is the name given to a piece of flesh created to serve a task like grafting a finger or a foot… once entire beings were created the name stuck to them as well.</p><p>Ianto blinked like he knew what Jack was thinking, looking back down at his tablet. This is when Jack finally saw something, the cowboy hat in another chair and as Ianto leaned forward the tail was visible.</p><p>"You have a tail!" he said stupidly as he stared and Ianto blinked slowly.</p><p>Jack did not understand. He was a Meatstick. Why… why have a ponytail? Funds like this? These tails are a mark of a warrior, a sacred and ancient thing that had both religious and cultural significance. Why did he have one?</p><p>Jack knew he had to find out more about this man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. still settling in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A tail" John said slowly. "A Meatstick?"</p><p>"Yes" Jack replied as he waved a hand towards the back of his head "It looked to be.. five… six inches?"</p><p>"Shit. Any idea how much hair must be folded and woven to create that? When loose it must be half way to his arse!" John laughed "Jesus… waist level even."</p><p>"I know" Jack sat back as he pondered this. A tail this length must take years to grow… something the Agency usually did not allow unless you are able to give cultural reference and a Meatstick can't do that. He had that for a reason.</p><p>"There must be a reason" John said out loud, echoing Jack's thought "What did he do before getting this shitty assignment?"</p><p>"That's the question" Jack agreed and John assured him he would seek out anything he could find on this man.</p><p>"I'll be damned… a Meatstick with a fucking tail"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Emilie… that goes in your mouth, not on your head" Ianto was trying to scold but laughing as he struggled with the tot who was growling as she held firmly to her bowl of gruel, wanting it on her head ta muchly.</p><p>Jack grinned as he settled at the table and clapped his hand, startling her and she released the bowl to glare at him. "Stinker"</p><p>She considered and poked out her tongue as he laughed.</p><p>"How was physio?" Ianto asked as he began spoon feeding the child who could feed her own damned self. Jack felt a spike of annoyance as Ianto mothered the child.</p><p>"Draining" Jack replied sullenly, sitting back to rub his face.</p><p>"Well… the Nanny looks to be finished her break so stinkpot here will be off for a bath… maybe you need a massage or a hot bath yourself to loosen up the kinks?" Ianto suggested.</p><p>"I am not your patient or your child" Jack grumbled "I don't need to be handled!"</p><p>"Oh. Ah… sorry" Ianto rose and Jack sighed as he knew he had been rude but when he rose to apologize Ianto was already gone.</p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"We don't' have any clearer pictures I am afraid" Ianto said as he swung in his chair, the commander making a soft noise of annoyance.</p><p>"It's been three months since the last lead!" he grumbled.</p><p>"I know… we are on shaky ground and they are getting suspicious sir" Ianto replied sagely "I am doing the best I can. Have I ever let you down?"</p><p>"No.. of course not Agent. No… sorry. That was not fair, you are the one person I know is loyal to the Agency. You have proven that."</p><p>"Thank you" Ianto huffed "I will find the bastard, he has dug in but I know we have the right place!"</p><p>And he had to find that mole soon because whoever was feeding information to the rebels was the one who gave the access codes that got the warning system shut down… was the one who killed all those people with their stupidity in thinking a little shut down to smuggle something in ahead of the usual flares would go unnoticed and instead got caught with their pants down then the flares struck early. No warning system on meant … well. Ianto didn't have to look at the numbers, he only had to look at the man sitting morosely at his own table to know the cost of this arsehole's actions.</p><p>He had to find him before anyone else died.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Ianto?"</p><p>Ianto looked up as Jack entered his home office to lean in the doorframe. Jack apologized "I… I am sorry I was a prick earlier. I am just tired and frustrated with myself and I tend to project."</p><p>"Totally understandable… why I didn't shoot you"</p><p>Jack blinked then laughed softly as Ianto mimed shooting him gangster style. This guy was funny.</p><p>"Emilie is asleep for the night… you got much more work to do tonight?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Just a few reports to sign off on then I am hitting the bunk" Ianto assured him "goodnight Jack."</p><p>Jack hesitated like he wanted to say something more then nodded "Goodnight Ianto."</p><p>Ianto turned to look at the doorframe for a good second or two after Jack had pushed off it and left the vicinity.</p><p>What had he wanted to say?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Are you OK?" Owen asked as he watched Ianto pace his office.</p><p>"No... Jack is… well… distracting" Ianto finally admitted.</p><p>"God forbid the stone cold Ianto Jones actually noticed someone's abs" Owen said with horror "Or was it a little… lower that caught your eye? Don't' think I didn't see you looking mister!"</p><p>"Shut up" Ianto scolded then grinned as he shook his head "don't like me like that anyway. Clear in the way he keeps looking at me like I am puzzling."</p><p>"You are puzzling, it's you signature thing" Owen assured him gaining a soft thump to his arm.</p><p>"Assault, I can have you for that."</p><p>"Just try it wizened up monkey man!" Ianto snarled reaching for him "I am nuttier than a space squirrel's shit pile!"</p><p>Own roared with mirth as he heard one of his own favorite sayings said back, shoving at Ianto playfully before they settled to discuss the mole.</p><p>Owen wanted this assignment to be over too.</p><p>He also hoped the two men sharing the apartment never read one another's file.</p><p>Things might get messy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. hard day at the office?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emilie was laughing, large belly laughs as she played on the floor and Jack found it a balm when getting back from his physiotherapy upstairs, her giggles so sweet and calming.</p><p>Ianto was not in the room, just the nanny who sat giggling along with the child and Jack again headed to the office but found it empty too "Where is Captain Jones?"</p><p>"Called to a meeting" the nanny said softly "Thought he would be back before you and… ah… here he is."</p><p>Ianto entered the apartment and threw his Stetson with open anger then slumped in the nearest chair to stare into space, his tail bound in some dark thread today, almost like leather straps. Jack was taken buy it, a warrior tail for sure.</p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" Jack asked as he settled next to him and Ianto grunted non-conversationally.</p><p>"The tail… how long did it take to grow?"</p><p>Ianto rolled his head to stare at Jack then reached back to finger it before answering "Almost my entire life."</p><p>"Bullshit!" Jack spluttered "The agency….."</p><p>Both men regarded one another as Jack had been about point out the Agency cuts the hair of all new recruits. OF course… Ianto was a Meatstick… born to service. Shit.</p><p>"When in basic as a small child, I was placed in the care of a man who was a Bladesinger. A true… blue haired demon bladed monster of a man who taught me self control and self awareness. My blade skills are not to be sneezed at either if I do say so meself. I embraced his words, as it is my conditioning. Assimilated and when the assignment ended I found myself… liking it. My one piece of me, my one freedom from the normal monotony of the Agency. They allowed it as there was the clause for Tails in the Cultural Rules. I felt a little thrill from pissing them off there too, I guess."</p><p>Jack grunted back at him an leaned forward "So.. that is like… a talisman?"</p><p>"Well… I have worn it in every battle and it's not got me killed yet" Ianto winked making Jack laugh as he saw the cheekiness in the man, even if he looked tired too.</p><p>"Did you walk dirt?"</p><p>"Yeah, one of the internal tunnels had a seal leak so I had to dash across a small area… just enough to make me sweat buckets" Ianto groaned.</p><p>"Damned heat… damned red dust. Gets into everything, sandblasts everything and we go through so many ports" Jack sighed. "No doubt why the emergency warning system failed."</p><p>"Oh no… someone turned it off" Ianto said, then sat bolt upright with horror as he looked away, rising to his feet as he added "Forget I said that bit. Classified, shit. I am tired… sorry."</p><p>Jack watched him … yeah… walk away with shock.</p><p>Wait. Someone caused that?</p><p>The flares… Jack sat back with a slow burn starting in his bones.</p><p>Someone killed them as surely as setting them on fire in their beds.</p><p>How did Ianto know that?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Stupid" Ianto scolded himself as he stood in the shower, the tail loose from it's bindings and way below his waist, settling in the small of his back as he let the water wash the dust away. He watched the water running red until it was clear and then stepped out to dry himself and wrap his head in a towel.</p><p>He could not believe he told Jack that. How stupid, what a rookie mistake to get invested in … well. Ianto sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, scolding some more for that. Showing off? Trying to gain favor? Show loyalty? What the hell was that? He had no idea and this winging it thing he was doing lately was starting to scare him.</p><p>His training, conditioning, breeding… he was not supposed to have a mind of his own, even if it did save lives on several occasions. It also pissed off the bosses to the point where they put him here to teach him some humility… even as they knew his unique tweaking might be the only thing that solves this case.</p><p>Ianto snorted as he looked at his reflection "To have humility you have to be a human. Stupid Meatstick. They are probably right… you don't even have a soul."</p><p>Ianto turned from the mirror and walked to the bed, sliding into it without bothering to remove the towel. He would sleep like that then in the morning star the task of binding the tail into a small hard warrior's knot once more.</p><p>Sort of comforting to do that, the ritual of it was soothing and made him remember his master.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"So… going to walk dirt today?" Jack asked as he looked at the white shirt Ianto was weaning with a pale blue waistcoat over it. The tail almost unnoticeable in it's brown leather sheath today. He looked like a tourist.</p><p>"Nope… would I dare wear white?" Ianto said with wide sarcastic eyes "No… a vid-meeting after breakfast where I am chewed a new arsehole for the drilling dates going over. Like I can control the bloody drill bits breaking."</p><p>"This planet is cursed" Jack said more to himself than Ianto.</p><p>"I second that" Ianto agreed.</p><p>Red Devil planet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. that is not Hart is it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There you are" Ianto said as he found Jack standing near blast doors.</p><p>"Hey… they want me to walk dirt while we are on the dark side… therapy of sorts" Jack replied.</p><p>"They did the same with me after… something bad happened and I was told to face it. Sounded stupid but I did it and it did feel better" Ianto assured him then smiled "But you can't go without this."</p><p>Ianto held up a stilton, similar to his own but with some little pips marking around the crown of it. Jack gaped as it was also the greyish blue of his Great Coat. "I didn't know you could get them uniform colour!"</p><p>"Can't, I had it made" Ianto laughed "I know you like mine and believe me… the shade across your eyes does help cut the view to panoramic… makes it not seem so… vast. I figured they would make you walk and once I had my hat I could face those walks more."</p><p>Jack accepted the hat and placed it on, then asked "How do I look?"</p><p>"Handsome, roguish… maybe a little like a cowboy but also a little like a villain" Ianto said, then grinned "A really sexy one of course."</p><p>Jack grinned back as Ianto looked a little embarrassed, turning to look out the glass "Come on. I will walk with you, I have to go over there anyway."</p><p>"I thought white shirt day was a no walking day?" Jack laughed then Ianto pointed to one of the admin buildings and Jack nodded "Bosses don't care. Right. I will come with."</p><p>They began the trek. The dust greeting them, rising to waft about knee height as they walked. Something that was weird and alluring was the way it swirled, like a sentient creature. Fucking stuff.</p><p>They entered the building and Jack looked around with interest as Ianto raised a hand to the receptionist who nodded politely and hit a button then nodded at Jack. Ianto didn't pause or falter as he threw at her "He's with me."</p><p>They entered a room with many chairs, tables and a large viewing platform. Jack looked around with interest as Ianto approached someone and then Jack saw someone he didn't think he would see here "Johnty?"</p><p>John turned to smile at his old friend, glad to see him in person and so... alive "Nice hat there cowboy!"</p><p>"Hey" Jack let his hand slap into John's elbow as the two men shook hands the traditional Boeshanninan way. Ianto turned from his conversation to see the two men together and paled slightly as he recognized the man Jack was talking to with open delight in their body language.</p><p>"Is that Hart?" he hissed</p><p>"Yes, he is here for the investigation into the… sir?"</p><p>Ianto was already stalking away, determined to place space between himself and the man he knew would only needle and upset. Hart. Well… fuck. He entered a side room and his companion followed. "sir?"</p><p>"Sorry. Look… the intel looks solid… run it up the flag pole with HQ… see if we get the go ahead for the surveillance" Ianto tried to focus on his task "This is good work Gordon. Good work indeed."</p><p>"Thanks Boss!"</p><p>Ianto clapped him on the shoulder and then with a grimace he returned to the main room where the two men still stood, walking towards them calmly as John turned to look at him.</p><p>"Hey, here he is. Ianto... this is…"</p><p>"John Hart. We've met" Ianto said evenly, not offering his hand in welcome.</p><p>John stared at him then leaned back with surprise "A tail. A Meatstick with a tail… I should have known it was you Jonesey."</p><p>"You are a long way from home Hart" Ianto warned "what are doing you here?"</p><p>"I might be, but I am here by choice, not as punishment. And I don't have to tell you anything Meatstick!" John snapped back.</p><p>"Hey!" Jack said with shock at the open animosity between the two men "Let's calm down here."</p><p>Ianto stared at John long and hard then turned to walk away snarling "I am calm."</p><p>"I will talk to you later… I have work to do" John whispered to Jack, turning to watch him hurry after Ianto with open concern.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The evening meal was in relative silence, Ianto seemingly away with the clouds as Jack played with his daughter instead and after the nanny and child were gone, just the two of them remained along with the pregnant silence.</p><p>"How do you know John?"</p><p>"Captain Hart assisted the man who led the investigation into the failure of the Radiant's shields" Ianto said as he plucked at the food he had not consumed.</p><p>"Yes. That's right. My brother was on that vessel. Gray. That is how he died. Fucking arseholes sending a vessel into battle that did not have working shields… they didn't stand a chance" Jack replied angrily.</p><p>"It had shields… they were disengaged" Ianto corrected as he sat back "There was someone who wanted to see what the hull integrity was but the self shielding always kicked in. The Reliant was due an overhaul six months prior, one of the issues was the shielding ability to be altered. They knew this… rejected the overhaul bill and go it sent back out so they could have their data. It was supposed to be skeleton crew who knew the odds and would use the escape pods… well… this was the official stance of the Agency."</p><p>Except it didn't happen.. it was sent into a battle zone at full capacity and … well… all were lost" Jack canted his head "How do you know the real sorry, not the official one?"</p><p>"I was there. I was on the Formidable, I heard the orders and … when the report came back on an open channel that the ship was not supposed to be there… we all knew. We tried to help them, sent them messages but.. Meatsticks on board that took those messages… I think did not pass them on… we think they did not relay the warnings to those in charge… they were good loyalists who did as they were told and died for the cause."</p><p>"How do you know all this?" Jack asked again.</p><p>"Because… I am an Agent for the Agency.. not just military. I was trained as a sniffer."</p><p>Jack stared with surprise at him as he admitted to being one of the seekers of justice who was sent to a site to get a real story out of those who lied to cover their arses. Like an assassin, but with words. Scarier than legals.</p><p>"Shitty job, sent here" Jack finally said.</p><p>"Punishment… for what I found. Reported back. Not a team player. Can you imagine that? I found the cause was one of their pets and got punished for it. I was dropped a rank, officially named as one of those giving orders and wound up here." Ianto waved a hand around dismissively "But… for the record Captain… I still maintain that your brother and his crew were murdered as sure as that bastard had lined them up and blown their brains out one by one, all for his data."</p><p>Jack shook his head as he rose from his chair, heading to his room to sit an ponder the conversation. Grey had died … needlessly… on purpose?</p><p>How the hell did Ianto know this when everyone else did not?</p><p>Was this the truth?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. stirring the pot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you OK?"</p><p>Jack looked up from the bed was sitting in to find Ianto in the doorway, his shirt undone, his sleeves rolled up and the look of a concerned man.</p><p>"Bad dream" Jack croaked, rubbing his eyes "Did I bother you?"</p><p>"Finishing off some reports, shitty job in the middle of the night but the best time to use Mainframe" Ianto walked forwards and that is when Jack saw the tail was loose, a single tie at the nape of his neck letting the hair fall naturally to it's full length. Ianto flicked it back as he sat on the edge of the bed so he didn't sit on it, the hank of dark liquid mooing and Jack watched it with interest.</p><p>"you were not kidding… long."</p><p>"Heavy too" Ianto smiled. "Nice defection."</p><p>"Was just a dream" Jack said reaching out to hook the hair from the man's lower back, pulling it forward to smell as Ianto looked at him with shock, the action so intimate. Tails are sacred things.</p><p>He leaned in, the kiss so natural and so was Jack's hand sliding around him to pull him into the bed.</p><p>Ianto relaxed into the kiss and let Jack have his way… after all… it was what he wanted too and after so long alone it felt nice to be seen.</p><p>And by the gods, this man's tongue should be registered as a lethal weapon.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Breakfast was a grinning affair, both men unable to hide their satisfaction from the coupling of the night before, even the nanny looking around with a smile as the place seems so light and airy.</p><p>A ping had Ianto wiping his mouth and rinsing to head to his office where the energy call was waiting, stopping to close the door and step to the screen, the facial recognition opening the call.</p><p>"there you are… we have them" an exited man said as the screen flickered to life "Boris and i… we have made contact with one of the officers and have been invited to one of their secret meetings, by tonight we will have not only face and names of conspirators.. we might even had conformation that the Snake is here."</p><p>The Snake. The boss of the underground moment that was trying to undermine the Agency. A splinter group from a Separatist Group that he considered too tame that regularly fucked with things causing major problems so they could crow and point out that the technology man now relied on ws useless. The Snake was also considered to be the one who was currently cutting the Warning System on and off, something happening not only on this planet but others too.</p><p>Also… fiddling with shields in a universal basis.</p><p>"We know of three other colonies suffering from the sabotage… if we can get an idea where he is... we can make a bold statement" Ianto said with delight "Report it in."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Your find… your report. You earned it" Ianto assure the man who lit up as he got to be the one to tell the Powers The Be that the mission was proving successful.</p><p>Ianto turned to leave and found Jack in the doorway. "You… you should not have heard that."</p><p>"The Snake? Did he… is he the reason the Warning System didn't work? Is he the… fuck. Of course he is. Did they claim it?" Jack demanded.</p><p>"No. Not officially… there was a claim and that was retracted once the body count was released. He didn't think so many would die, clearly crowed then felt shock and alarm, now publicly condemns it as our fuck up. As per usual, when there are deaths, he deflects the blame" Ianto sighed.</p><p>"My brother dies because someone made a decision with no regard for life. Then his sister and children… Christ. Is that what you are doing here? You are hunting?"</p><p>"Yes, do not tell anyone.. ANYONE… promise. Especially your friend Hart. He was at my official reprimand hearing, god, he read out the official reason I was placed here, the cover used so I could get into the underground groups. I see the way he sneers… remember… that he knows it the official version.. not the real one. Do not listen to him" Ianto stepped in close so their bodies touched and whispered "You know me now. I am like you.. we are both good men in a land where being good gets you last. Sometimes.. sometimes you have to be bad."</p><p>"An Agency Operative. Well… if it gets Intel on the Snake… good luck" Jack agreed, his hand going to Ianto's waist as Ianto went to slide past "Hey… easy there cowboy."</p><p>Their kiss was tender.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>John waited until Ianto had left then entered the premises, startling Jack who never heard the doorbell. Of course the was not one, John had broken in with his usual finesse.</p><p>"I thought he would never leave" John said as he threw himself in a chair and Jack sighed as he sat as well.</p><p>"John, he warned me that you…"</p><p>"Did he now!" John roared with mirth "Well… I bet he did. Cut me off at the pass, a real cowboy. So… he told you he was innocent? This is all a rouse for some hidden secret plan? Tell me darling… did he also tell you he was the one who relayed the order to the Reliant? He actually talked to Grey who queried the order? Pointed out that the shields were fluctuating? There is radio chatter.. my friend in coms logistics heard it. That… cowboy… told the captain to fly straight or face a court marshal."</p><p>"John…"</p><p>"He accepted the punishment, plead guilty at his own hearing. Stood up and said he would take full responsibility for he actions and because he was a Meatstick, they didn't want a firing squad to destroy all that hard work and money… they sent him here. He was dropped a rank, told to stay here for a while so everyone would forget he was the one who killed a ship and here he waits playing games to keep himself amused. We all know… everyone here knows he is a fuck-up with no authority anymore. Jack... he is playing you!"</p><p>Jack sniffed as John placed a little cube on the table "Listen for yourself.</p><p>Ianto's voice came from the little speaker, tinny but unmistakable with it's vowels.</p><p>"<em>I take full responsibility. I knew the shielded were faulty, their fate imminent but I ordered them in for the betterment of the people. The data we gained from this action will save lives… vessels.. wars. They were all low ranks, all company men… the loss was minimal and the time the enemy lost turning all attention to the floundering craft gave us the tactical advantage… the data obtained will ensure the safety of the fleet. They knew their orders… I… told them so myself."</em></p><p>John turned it off as Jack sat there in shock.</p><p>He didn't know what to believe anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. talk about a cheap shot!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto was walking along the corridor in the twilight, liking this time of day. He entered the apartment, calling out as he entered and he listened for Emilie's little squeal of reply but there was none.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>"Jack?"</p><p>Ianto canted his head, removing his hat to flick onto his chair as he passed and he entered the bedroom that was Jack's to find the man folding clothing into a suitcase.</p><p>"Jack?" Ianto said with confusion "What… what's happened?"</p><p>"A lot… too much... not enough…" Jack said then stopped packing to turn and face Ianto "You should have told me. Not the blathering of last night….really… the real story."</p><p>"Told you... what?"</p><p>"You! The Reliant! Remember that? The ship that was sent into battle without shields? Everyone dead? The entire fucking crew! You were not just there….you were not just communicating with the Reliant" Jack was yelling now as he stepped closer to Ianto "You know… the ship my brother DIED ON! YOU… YOU GAVE THE ORDER!"</p><p>Ianto looked at him with horror "Jack… there are things you don't know…"</p><p>"Oh I know Ianto. I fucking know… you would be surprised what I fucking know" Jack was shaking with rage and Ianto took a step back, his confusion raw as he looked around as Jack added "I listened to you... then listened to your voice."</p><p>"You're leaving me? No chance to mount a defense?" Ianto asked in a small voice "I told you… I told you the official statement was not the true story… I thought we had a connection."</p><p>"For fucksake, listen to yourself. It's only been ... what... a month? Two? I don't belong to you, we are not a couple.. this was… a mistake. You were a good fuck, it was fun but now I know ….yeah… you were a pretty good fuck but a fuck never changes things" Jack pushed past him and Ianto slammed back into the doorframe to yelp, then step aside. "What was it you said? Nice deflection?"</p><p>"Jack, please… we need to talk about this. That was what you were told… the official report is not the real story… I took a hit for the betterment…"</p><p>"Shut up" Jack snarled, coming in to stand close "You broke my heart. You know that? First when you killed my brother and again when I… I was stupid. I have a child to think of, this... is too hard!"</p><p>"What?" Ianto blinked, still so confused he couldn't think straight "Jack…"</p><p>The door slammed, no mean feat with these hydraulic hinges but Jack managed it and Ianto sank into a chair with genuine sorrow.</p><p>Jack was right.</p><p>Ianto had lied to him… to everyone.</p><p>He had been ordered to.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto was angry, so angry that he found it hard to speak as he went over the interaction with Jack. Fucking Hart. He had warned Jack… told him that man would be poison. Mad at himself for not saying the right thing, for not defending himself, mad at Hard who he knew told Jack the cover story and mad at the powers that be for deciding on that in the first place.</p><p>But it was for this.</p><p>Ianto looked at the wall and the detailed maps, information and photographs… turning to his team as they wrapped up the briefing, preparing for the raid in the morning.</p><p>"Remember" Ianto said as he stood to release them for their last night of madness before they stride into the Devil's Play Pen. Good men and women who were also called men in the collective… I mean… you do not want to challenge one as they can hit like a man to be sure. Loyal. They had been with him from the beginning, eager to take the hit and fake news on in order to get to this point… now they were gonna be righteous "Eat, drink and fuck… for tomorrow they all die."</p><p>They all roared as they raised their hats in salute to Ianto, their High Captain. For only the men the room with him knew the true stories, of course they did. They were a hidden elite crew called Ghosts for their undercover prowess who had been with him from the Academy. They went where no one else dared go… to hell with tiptoeing where angels fear to tread… this crew? They stomped in the Devil's footsteps.</p><p>Everyone moved to do their last minute checks as Ianto strode from the room with more pride then he felt. At least… at least with Jack gone there were no distractions. No one waiting for him, no one to mourn. Right?</p><p>He moved with some to a bar and sat drinking, why not. Why the fuck not. Hyper vodka flowing as more than one man covertly bought a drink for the man he saw as a god. The Devil himself.</p><p>Ianto threw back another drink then moved to leave, his hat pushed back on his head as he hummed softly, walking back to his forlornly empty apartment that he knew he would likely never see again.</p><p>He was almost there when he felt something and started to turn a moment to late as someone slammed into the back of him, sending him smashing into the wall and as he staggered back he felt the punch to his side that had him on his knees gasping for air as he was beaten, his training sluggish with the booze but he did start to fight back, connecting a few blows… then whoever it was, was gone. Ianto sat stunned and confused, coughing as he staggered to his feet, his hand coming away from his side with blood and for a moment he stared at his hand, the confusion raw as he looked down and saw it seeming into this clothing.</p><p>Fucking Hyper Vodka.</p><p>Stabbed.</p><p>Some fucker just… really?</p><p>Then he felt it, the swish against his cheeks that was so foreign so weird and he reached up to his head and felt it. His blood running cold as he felt it. Hair against his cheek.</p><p>His tail was gone.</p><p>Whoever had attacked him from behind like a fucking coward had not only incapacitated him with a cheap shot… while he was addled they had neatly sliced off his pride and joy.</p><p>His pride…joy… and strength.</p><p>Ianto stood totally empty now as he saw that once again the Gods were showing him his worth to them. Taking everything, shaking him to the core and telling him that above all else… he is just meat.</p><p>Ianto left his hat where it had fallen on the ground, walking past it and down the corridor.</p><p>Time to leave all of it behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>Owen's hands were shaking as he checked Ianto and told him softly that his advanced healing was working, the wound already trying to seal itself.</p>
    <p>"Then just leave it" Ianto croaked out, staring into space as he let Owen poke at him "I just needed reassurance that I will not falter in the field."</p>
    <p>Owen stepped back and regarded one of his oldest friends. Maybe his only true one. "Ianto… you have a concussion, a hole in your side and you've lost a lot of blood"</p>
    <p>"But I will endure" Ianto replied sagely "Owen… in less than four hours I have to lead me team into one of the most dangerous and important raids in Agency History. I just need to hold together for six hours… I need those hours to make sure they cut the head of The Snake off."</p>
    <p>"And then?"</p>
    <p>"And then I am done, paid the cost of my life to them and the Agency will release me." Ianto sighed, sharp and painful as he grimaced, looking away.</p>
    <p>"Ianto. Someone attacked you and cut your tail mere hours before this attack. You know… it might mean they know you are coming and you could be walking into a trap" Owen advised "I really feel uneasy about this one. You are compromised."</p>
    <p>"It's OK. This was personal. I smelt him… I know who it was and it has nothing to do with my mission" Ianto slid from the bed and winced, then got himself steady. Squared his shoulders and walked off. Then he hesitated, turning back "Owen… do you still have that folder I gave you for safe keeping?"</p>
    <p>"Yeah."</p>
    <p>"If I fail … give it to Jack."</p>
    <p>Owen looked at him with surprise "What?"</p>
    <p>"His brother was on the Reliant… he has been told the official story just… let him read the transcript of what really happened that day, let him decide for himself if I… if the one he loved died well. If the death of a Meatstick comforts him then I died well" Ianto seemed to want to say more then added "Don't let him hear the recording, don't let that be the last memory of his brother… those screams…. Just… just the papers."</p>
    <p>Owen sat watching his friend leave and hung his head knowing he would likely never see him again.</p>
    <p>Going to war without your tail is like going to a gunfight with a knife.</p>
    <p>Without the Gods behind you… you were going to your death.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>There you are"</p>
    <p>Jack looked up from his physio to find Owen standing there, a folder in his hand and a look of doom</p>
    <p>"I don't want to hear it."</p>
    <p>"Good, he said I was not to let you" Owen said as he sat on a piece of equipment and Jack lowered the weights to sit as well, panting from the exertion. "Of course, he said not to give this to you until the body bags are in but I am an impulsive little prick… he should know that by now… This is the …well… the unofficial version of what happened on the Reliant the day the shields failed. This is the last hour of chatter between vessels and within the vessel as recovered by her black box. This transcript is not redacted in any way and is highly illegal to even have… of course… it helps to be Agency."</p>
    <p>Jack reached for it and held it in his hands, the almost no weight to it folder and stared "My brother's last moments… reduced to … what… sound bites?"</p>
    <p>"Read it… don't read it. Believe the official bullshit they fed everyone to cover Agency Arse and ensure the undercover agents a foot in the door… or read it. Learn how they fought, how they tried… how they died as men on their feet." Owen shrugged "For in the end, that is all we can do. Walk out and face our Gods. Even souless Meatsticks fear the Gods."</p>
    <p>Jack nodded as he looked at the folder and sighed "Tell Ianto…."</p>
    <p>"Don't. don't give me false words to say to his picture" Owen said as he rose, angry now as he roughly shoved at Jack then started to slide around the equipment to leave "Don't' you fucking dare diminish his final day with empty words with no meaning. I might have been a reject but we were still brothers. I might have been sectioned out as a failed Item but Ianto fought to keep me in his team every step of the way… my brother… my brother is a righteous man you son of a bitch!"</p>
    <p>Jack looked up at him with confusion then back to the file, knowing he had to read it… like it or not… he had to know if Gray was afraid… angry… in his head there were so many scenarios… he had to know.</p>
    <p>Nothing was making sense now.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Jack sat in the locked room and read the first page of abbreviations, his eyes lingering on two in particular.</p>
    <p>High Captain Jones of the S.V. Formidable … hereby known as HCJ</p>
    <p>Lieutenant Gray Harkness of the S.V. Reliant … hereby known as LGH</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>He took a deep breath and opened the file to the page that had a turned corner signifying it was the beginning of the end.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>LGH: They are not going to rise, I am getting pissed off here Sir</p>
    <p>HCJ: What do you mean, the kill switch override will make them even if there is damage to the main coolers.</p>
    <p>LGH: We tried that, my men have tried everything Sir. The shields are not rising. We are dead in the water in here.</p>
    <p>HCJ: Stay there behind the Defender, let her shield you then, I will order her to assist, if we have to we can abort your mission and evacuate … what? Who! Fuck it… wait a sec… I have an incoming transmission ….</p>
    <p>END TRANSMISSION WITH RELIANT</p>
    <p>TRANSMISSION WITH AGENCY</p>
    <p>Agency: High Captain … we have been monitoring the chatter and must tell you to step back."</p>
    <p>HCJ: Madam, they are in danger in there, there seems to be something wrong with their shield and…</p>
    <p>Agency: We know.</p>
    <p>HCJ: What do you mean, you know. I have some of my undercover cell on that bird, there are close to 400 crew on that bird, what do you mean you know the shields have failed… order it out of there… it is behind the Defender if we try to evacuate, the pods can be snatched up by the Defender right? If we try to…</p>
    <p>Agency" High Captain… you have you orders. Step away from the situation, this is not your concern.</p>
    <p>HCJ: The hell it isn't. I have a duty to my people, I have brothers on there… a duty to…</p>
    <p>Agency: Your duty is to me right now and I am ordering you to leave this the hell alone. Don't fucking argue with me you fucking Meatstick, do not forget you only breathe for my pleasure! The vessel is forfeit!</p>
    <p>HCJ: My duty is to the Gods… I will not let them die for this…this… what… who fucked up? Who am I supposed to be covering for eh? Budget cuts? I will not. Do you hear me madam? I will try to save as many souls as I can. I will do my duty for the Gods I serve whom are higher than us both!</p>
    <p>Agency: Commander Cornish, are you next to High Captain Jones?</p>
    <p>CC: Madam</p>
    <p>Agency: Incapacitate him and place him in the brig, assume the chair and await my next orders.</p>
    <p>CC: Madam</p>
    <p>HCJ: No… you can't do this. We have to save them we have to… get your fucking hands off me….</p>
    <p>LGH: High Captain? Are you there? Sir? Is anyone there? The Defender is moving away… why.. they are revealing us, please… you have to order them to help us.. we need to … oh my god… what the fuck is going on… what are you people doing! I have crew on here with families… you can't just…..</p>
    <p>Unidentifiable noises….</p>
    <p>Silence</p>
    <p>END TRANSMISSION</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. is it too late?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto stood at the blast doors knowing his team were staring at him.   The haircut had been brisk and savage, a short back and sides with a tailored top.   The tail was gone, might as well let that go now as he stood without a hat, his head high beside his men.</p><p> </p><p>“We all know our parts to play today… let’s get this done” Ianto said softly, into the coms, every person there heard it as he placed his hand on the door “For the glory of the fucking Agency… hoorah!”</p><p> </p><p>They surged out into the heat, running across the dirt surface for the planet skimmers that would ferry them as far as they could towards their fate.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto was ready.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jack was still in shock, walking around his apartment numbly, staring at walls as he went over and over those words.   He had read the other papers in the file.   The ones that spoke of the numbers of the dead, the invaluable lessons learned with the hull integrity and the interesting way the men had died.  The Snake had taken responsibility for it, some sort of protest about something that made no sense.   They had killed those people for…what… gods.  Attention?  Then retracted it and condemned the act as Agency lunacy. </p><p> </p><p>He read of Ianto’s court marshal for refusing an order, for attacking guards, for threatening treasonous admissions.   He had been punished severely with readjustment labour and placement on the Red World.  The official papers were pissed.   The one single piece of paper where Ianto is listed in amongst an elite team of Ghosts here on this plane to hunt The Snake and infiltrate the underworld in order to do so made the official story make sense now.   Ianto had to be seen as a bad man, a vicious and uncontrollable man to be noticed by The Snake… interest him… invite him in.   Ianto had to get his men into the pit of a viper if he is to kill it.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why he was here, a lowly Captain… his rank reduced and forced to live in a world of fire when everyone knows Meatsticks are born of water.   Hell.   It is living hell for them here.</p><p> </p><p>Now Jack knew.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto did not kill his brother, he tried to save him.</p><p> </p><p>A ding had Jack walking to the door, opening it with raw hope that was dashed as he found John standing there, not the only person he really needed to talk to right now and he huffed turning away as John’s smile slid.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not very nice… a lot of people are happy to see me you know” John said as he entered the apartment and let his eyes roam around “Hell… this is small.”</p><p> </p><p>“All they had” Jack sat and opened the file to the folded cornered page “Hey, read this.”</p><p> </p><p>John settled and accepted the file, then slapped something into Jack’s hand before settling back with a look of glee to read whatever shit this was, leaving Jack to stare with confusion at the gift he had been given.</p><p> </p><p>It was… what… a leather pouch?</p><p> </p><p>Jack turned it around in his hand and the open end …. Bristles? No.  Hair? </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit” John said softly as he got to the interesting part then he looked up with horror as Jack ran his finger over the hair, then sniffed it….. then looked at John as reality set in.</p><p> </p><p>“Johnty?   Did you… is this a tail?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit” John repeated as he realized his mistake a little too late, Jacks’ face changing from confusion to horror.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto’s tail fell from his hand to bounce on the table with a dull thuck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto was holding the strap in the ceiling to steady himself as he stood on the side of the skimmer, not wanting to sit as his ribs complained.   No.  He was ready to go, ready to do this and he knew if he sat he might wince getting up, show weakness.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ahead!” someone shouted and in the distance a facility started to become visible in the red dust of the wind swirls.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on people, let’s get frosty” Ianto called back and men started to raise their weapons and slap at one another to build the anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir?   Your weapon?”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto turned to find a solder handing him a gun, her face full of concern as she stared up at him.   He knew her well, she had stormed with him on many occasions, was a good soldier, a lethal one and he smiled softly he accepted the weapon he would likely never use.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you … ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir!  Yes Sir!  Let’s light it up!”</p><p> </p><p>Good man” he said to her, fighting to show calm as he looked away.</p><p> </p><p>They were all probably going to die here.</p><p> </p><p>For the Agency’s pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>His only comfort is that finally he would be retired from service, finally he had run his course.   Here…today… he might die too. </p><p> </p><p>Seemed like a good day for that.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Owen jumped in his seat as the door slammed open.   No mean feat with the hydraulics and he rose with his mouth open to stare as Jack who had stormed in, the look on his face almost….</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hurt?” there was blood on him… Owen saw blood “Jack?  Are you hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“No my blood” Jack replied “I need to speak to Ianto.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you can’t … he’s already gone to war” Owen shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t have his tail.   He… a warrior without his tail is… wait… I have to tell him…”</p><p> </p><p>“He knows that.  Whoever attacked him probably did him a favour as now he can die knowing he gave everything he had, everything he was for the fucking Agency.” Owen sat back down, lifting the file he had dropped with shock at the sudden entry “You are too late.   Tell his body bag tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack turned and ran from the room, the door left open as the hydraulics were clearly buggered now.</p><p> </p><p>Owen threw the file on the desk and swore softly, then leaned forward to place his head in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He was already mourning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. let's boogie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat was thick, cloying and the dust crept into your pores. This fucking planet. This fucking hellhole.</p><p>The door was opened with ease, the men slipping in as Ianto let his second in command take the lead, not trusting himself with no tail. He knew it was a weakness, a handicap to be hesitant so he brought up the rear, sweeping their tails even if his own was long gone.</p><p>Didn't matter.</p><p>Only the mission mattered. To find the one reasonable for the sabotage of major Agency equipment, the one who ordered chaos and terrorism on a universal scale… The Snake. They had to find him, he had to be here. Gods, Ianto wanted that head.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jack strode through the motor pool and headed for the small skimmer he knew so well, waving nonchalantly to the pit crew as he clambered in and they stood slack jawed as he powered it up to full impulse and shot from the paring bay out into the red dust. One turned to the other "What the fuck.. did he just steal a skimmer?"</p><p>"I don't know. He's a Captain. Is it stealing when he's a Captain?"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Distant gunfire. Ianto ran, measuring his strides, his breathing, the weight of the gun he was now glad she had handed him and he rounded the corner to find men down, one screaming bravely as she fired up at the high ground.</p><p>Ianto ran past his men, firing as well and his roar filled the space as he rained fire on those trying to barricade those doors they needed to get though. Bullets flew past, bullets tore pieces of clothing off to leave the fabric in the air for a moment, then let the thread fall like tiny feathers, Ianto long gone from that spot as he continued to rampage.</p><p>Bullets slammed into body armour that did nothing to help that knife wound in his side and Ianto knew the stitches were likely popped, he was more than likely bleeding everywhere but never mind… here at the end of all things… he would bleed with pride.</p><p>Not for the fucking Agency... for his men. For his cell. His brothers and sisters here with him … thy might not have souls, but they have hearts!</p><p>Ianto changed his stance, sliding his feet apart further as he took aim and focused the bullets on one of the struts for the balcony the bastards were on and his men saw the thought process, focusing their fire with him until finally it gave, sending those firing on them down to land at their feet, dead before they could register the clever mind that had ensured their demise.</p><p>"Now get the fucking door open" Ianto demanded, his arm tingling as he looked at it with surprise, the bullet that had pierced the armour just above the wrist where the seam was, not breaking bone but definitely cutting a swathe through flesh. "Huh. Look at that. A weakness in the armour."</p><p>A medic slapped a patch over the arm, cursing softly as Ianto ignored him, looking back to the door "ETA?"</p><p>"Three more minutes sir"</p><p>"Good… I have time to bleed then."</p><p>Some soft laughter as Ianto leered at his team, and then refocused on the door.</p><p>Time to bleed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jack found the skimmers, parking next to them and removing his gun, running through the open doors and down the corridor, past the bodies of those already fallen and he did not pause to check them telling himself Ianto would not have fallen so easily. He ran for the sound of faint laughter.</p><p>Ianto.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Sir… breach! Another few seconds and I am in this bitch!"</p><p>"Careful Mooney... getting the men all excited with comments like that, there are ladies here… wait… scratch that… never mind… this one might cut your dick off as likely as measure it" Ianto said to general laughter as she swing to grin at him and the seal finally hissed, the doors swung open and she was almost cut down in gunfire as Ianto seized her armoured vest and yanked, hitting the deck along with the others.</p><p>"Fuck… they have a sweeper!" someone shouted, a grenade lobed over Ianto's head and the explosion was deafening. Ianto lay there stunned, the room seemed to vertebrate with too much sound… too much light… then he was on his feet, someone's hands in his armpits hefting him up and he shook it off.</p><p>"Come on bitches… hell is waiting!" he screamed running for the blackened doorway and his team followed. "let's eat barbequed snake tonight!"</p><p>Jack cursed as he took a deep breath and ran after the man he had snatched up with fear only to find him not only still alive… but seemingly in full bastard mode. They ran, fired and more than once Jack slammed against a wall as bullets whizzed past, his eyes locked on the man who didn't take evasive action… not fucking once! He ran, the only indicator that bullets were hitting him was a stagger now and then or a soft grunt before he fired with anger at the source.</p><p>Like a fucking machine.</p><p>Then there were doors and twice as many men defending. Ianto did not falter as he pulled a grenade from his pocket and lobbed it ahead still running as the explosions ripped through the corridor, and he dropped to his knee as he bowed his head with an arm raised against the blast, Jack flowing suit by holding his hat for shelter with several men who knew the drill, those who did not blown back off their feet.</p><p>Ianto rose and roared running forward and the twisting corroders seemed endless as they raced along it without anyone stopping them, then they were pouring into an opulent room where a man stood with his head raised defiantly, a gun to the head of a little boy whose tears flowed freely.</p><p>"One step closer and I will kill him!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry you have not heard from me today... the youngest came home yesterday frantic because they had been evicted so i have spent today moving him home into his childhood room and i have to tell you... i am buggered seven ways to Sunday and my back is killing me... but it's done. He is 28 this month and so happy to be home again where the evening meal comes around the side of the gaming chair again LOL</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. kitty has claws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all happened so fast. Jack would go over it several times in his head as he tried to even reason it out as Ianto simply fired, cutting through the child into the man without hesitation and Jack cried out as the child fell, Ianto stalking forward to fire point blank into the writhing body of the man.</p><p>A Medic brushed past Jack to help the child and began slapping patches on the Childs'arm as Ianto leaned over at them "Will he live?"</p><p>"Flesh wound to the shoulder… yeah you savage fucker… you know he will live. Good spin shot" the medic replied angrily. "Perfect placement as per usual."</p><p>"What! A hit at that close range made it impossible for the fucker to keep a hold of him, the power of the impact spun the child from his grip to one side freeing up my shot. The boy is young Healthy... he will live." Ianto's voice was flat. Almost… disappointed.</p><p>"Sir! We have control of the facility sir!" someone shouted and Ianto sighed as he looked around the room.</p><p>"Seems today is not my day" he said softly as he dropped the gun and raised his good hand to rub at his face "Is there no one that can put me out of this fucking misery? Why are the Gods so fucking fickle? I HATE THIS PLANET!"</p><p>"Maybe the fact of the matter is… you scare the fuck out of them Sir, they are not ready to run from your wrath on the other side!" someone shouted faintly "Do you think they want you on their side of the veil? You are a fucking maniac, sir."</p><p>"Stop sweet talking me… you know I don't give out for anything less than chocolates and fucking flowers! No." Ianto said softly, looking down at the body at his feet "Just a Meatstick. Take the head for the Agency's Containment Box. They will want it to crow over."</p><p>"Sir, yes Sir."</p><p>"Gather our dead and let's get out of here." Ianto turned to leave and looked directly into Jack's face, the two men standing there for a moment before Ianto's face changed to one of pure anger "What the fuck are you doing here. You don't have clearance for this! Get him out of here!"</p><p>Hands seized Jack and he fought, kicking and bucking, shaking them off, trying to get to Ianto who turned on his heel and stormed off, shouting over his shoulder "Get him back to the House. I don't have time for this shit. I am going to cleanse with the others. Maybe I can find someone back in the labyrinth that can kill me. All these weak as shit pussies are such a letdown!"</p><p>Laughter as his men watched him head off toward distant sounds of gunfire, the last of the resistance holed up somewhere.</p><p>Jack head butted the man holding him and scoped a gun from the floor, running after the madman, his own anger flowing now.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>They skimmed back in silence. Ianto's blood splattered face unreadable as he sat with the containment box full of The Snake's head between his feet, his gaze on Jack almost predatory. Jack sat cuffed to this seat, the two guards next to him bloody and torn from fighting him into that seat along with three other guards who preferred to sit anywhere not next to him now. Only seeing Ianto sit opposite had stopped Jack's snarling and thrashing like an animal in his restraints.</p><p>"You know…" Ianto finally said to break the silence "We could stop for ice-cream at the Mess House on the way back… I am dying for something cold. Maybe junior here might like an icy pop to lick? He's being a good little fucker now."</p><p>Laughter as people yelled, threw things and let the tension bleed away.</p><p>"What!" Ianto said with wide eyes "No drive though here? Damn… they should do drive through ice creams. Hell of a hot day today!"</p><p>More laughter as Ianto settled back and looked away, focusing on the way ahead and Jack felt the loss.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Owen knew Jack was there but was ignoring him as he used the special tool to cut off the body armour that could withstand bullets but not this sonic blade. The entire thing was wet, the water Owen had poured over Ianto to cool him down welcome and Ianto sat dripping on the floor, red water poling at his feet that was a mixture of blood and dust.</p><p>Ianto was still talking to one of his men, the de-brief about to start at the Agency and they were going over key phrases to use that might please them, things to leave out that would only be focused on as important when they did not want to waste time on them.</p><p>"Everyone's full reports on my desk by tomorrow lunchtime" Ianto said, then yelled, slapping at Owen "Fucker, that was skin. Tell everyone… tell them to go home and fuck someone. Sleep and then write their reports with fresh strength. I will not chase them, anyone who does not report their efforts to me will be hunted down with a big fucking stick tomorrow and…oww fuck… given to the doctor here… guck!"</p><p>The man grinned as he nodded to Owen as well and assured Ianto that they were already writing their reports, knowing how badly he would need them. Not a single surviving team member would leave until they had done their last piece of duty to Ianto. Not the Agency… fuck the Agency… to their Commanding Officer.</p><p>Finally Owen rose and declared "Not pretty but you do like gathering scars you fucking maniac."</p><p>"Thanks to you brother" Ianto said softly "Go help someone else now. I told you I didn't matter."</p><p>"Bleeding all over my floor" Owen muttered as he stormed off and Ianto sat back with a grimace of pain, focusing on Jack.</p><p>"What the hell were you thinking out there? In the middle of a classified operation, you could have endangered my entire team!"</p><p>"You… you were a maniac… you… I have not been in a fire fight like that for years" Jack finally said, sitting next to Ianto and ignoring the look of alarm in this decision to do so "So… High Captain is it?"</p><p>"Yes. I never lost my rank, it was better to let them think so. Better for trying to infiltrate the underground… we all had to take a little hit here and there to appear beaten and wanting to hurt the Agency. Only way to get in… get close enough to find The Snake and take him down. After all... it was not big of a stretch to show hatred."</p><p>"Determined little shit, aren't you!"</p><p>"He killed your brother. Did you know that? His men are the ones who disengaged the Reliant's shields. The Agency knew, covered it up like they do with anything one of their pets do." Ianto sighed softy as Jack spun to face him "The Snake was a Meatstick … just like me. One grown wrong, his brain not right. Broke out of his training facility taking those loyal with him, they killed all those who did not choose to go with him. Killed their own."</p><p>"Gods."</p><p>"Yeah… now you know." Ianto rose and clutched at his side, growling softly "I have to go."</p><p>"OK" Jack rose "Let's go."</p><p>Ianto looked at him with confusion.</p><p>"What. You don't think I am letting you out of my fucking sight do you?" Jack demanded "no way. You don't get to shit without me in the room. I can't trust you not to do something fucking stupid like walk through a hail of bullets without even shielding your head… oh wait…"</p><p>"They never aim for the head" Ianto huffed defiantly "Trained for body shots. I should know... I was trained the same."</p><p>"Yet each shot of yours was a headshot" Jack argued back.</p><p>"Trained the same… not the same at all" Ianto replied as he turned to face Jack "The Snake was not the only one grown wrong. I am not a typical Meatstick ether!"</p><p>"Really?" Jack asked with syrupy sweetness, the sarcasm dripping from every word "I would never have known!"</p><p>Ianto snorted as he swaggered off… again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. the seed of a new life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well done" the Commissioner was saying with open glee, "the DNA has confirmed this is The Snake, you did good."</p><p>Ianto stood there silently staring at the screen.</p><p>"You forewent your tail?"</p><p>"Lost it"</p><p>"Well… in accordance with our agreement… we hereby raise your rank." the commander sitting next to the commissioner said calmly and Ianto felt something inside him shift as he had not actually expected them to stand by anything they had proposed. He didn't know why, but he felt a sense of foreboding as they were doing something which can only mean… "We hereby reclassify you as General."</p><p>Ianto blinked, staring at the screen as this was not a flight rank… this was one that those shuffling papers held and NEVER a Meatstick "Are you benching me?"</p><p>"No… not at all. We are merely acknowledging your service and now it is completed… we are willing to allow you semi-retirement as promised." The Commissioner said briskly.</p><p>Ianto cleared his throat and smiled as he said softly "You promised me retirement… not semi at a desk! General? You know Meatsticks don't make Generals. Only posthumously. "</p><p>"Now General… you know you are Agency for life. We cannot simply throw you out to the wilderness, we may need your services" the commissioner laughed like it was a huge joke "Name your successor to lead your team, know that when it matters you will still lead them in battle while also liaising with us at other times and you may yet have your freedom."</p><p>"Ah... so you wave the semi-retirement at me, tell me to choose a successor from the ranks and then drop in there that you still need me as an overseer" Ianto sighed, then started to laugh "You know… it is actually more than I expected of you."</p><p>The commander looked hurt for a moment then sighed, nodding his agreement "I know we have a history of turning on promises but… if anyone deserves some freedom it is you. This was the best deal I could get for you."</p><p>"And I appreciate that Sir" Ianto then canted his head "And I feel another stipulation hanging over me that I may not like the sound of?"</p><p>"I know you wanted to go home to Old Earth… I am sorry Ianto. Their quarantine regulations mean you would have to self isolate for almost six months either side of the planetary jump… I know a year spent in a room with nothing to do would be more of a death to you than a bullet to the chest."</p><p>"I was growing afraid of that, the new regulations being so low key and not all released … I wondered what they were holding back. I can't do that. I can't last a year without service." Ianto leaned back, his heart weary as he knew he would never walk in water, never feel the lap of waves at his feet, and never look over a sea of water.</p><p>Once upon a time Earth was a place of beauty and although most looked at it like a cess pit… it was still beautiful to Ianto.</p><p>"It is what it is. I have a counter request then" Ianto said, making the commander start with surprise then grin as this was a different Ianto indeed.</p><p>"Very well General… hit me!"</p><p>"Captain Harkness has to be medicalled out, we all know this and it will mean an instant recall to the Agency for reclassification as a trainer… he cannot do this due to the child. If he could train the next wave here, we set up a training facility… we really do need one."</p><p>The commander stared at Ianto so long he wondered if the screen had frozen then the commander asked softly "Do you love him?"</p><p>Ianto nodded silently, not trusting his voice.</p><p>The commander drummed his fingers on the desk, leaning back to stare off screen then nodded to someone as the Commissioner made a noise, the commander then looked back to Ianto "OK. I will make the order and the Commissioner here can second it, we will do everything we can to get you want you need in way of supplies and manpower for this to work."</p><p>Ianto bowed his head to the man who had been his superior his entire life and the old man smiled as he looked at the man he had cultivated, handpicked from the nest of babies still so new their skin was wet from the birthing pools.</p><p>The one he knew was from his own DNA, the closest he would ever come to having a son… not that one in life-service gets that… he had bucked the system by bending the rules to watch this man develop, grow and to his delight show some of his own beloved mother's traits, especially the loud bray of laughter he had heard on the rare occasion.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>The commander would do all he could to make this happen… he had lived vicariously though this man, watched him with his brothers and sisters as he grew, led, fought, wept and screamed with the rage of a good man. Revelled in the tail's length as if grew… matching his own.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>His son deserved rest.</p><p>He would make it so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tosh and her buttons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir?"</p><p>Ianto looked up from the skimmer he was busy detailing to take out, rising to greet the team member who was flanked by several more, all of them looking nervously about. To had been three days since it all went down and he was still in stand-down mode awaiting the official paperwork to come back as accepted.</p><p>"Henders?"</p><p>"Sir…ah… a moment?"</p><p>"I have one, you may have it" Ianto nodded, then glanced down at Jack who was not visible on his side. He considered then added "Actually I was coming to find you lot. I want a full assembly of Meatsticks this afternoon if possible, I have news for our kind and for our cell."</p><p>"Sir" Henders blinked with surprise then he glanced back for support, the woman stepping forward to nod to him one Ianto knew. She had walked with him in the fire fight and he smiled at her then turned to Henders and nodded. Henders started again "Sir…"</p><p>"Look… call me that again and I shall check if I am wearing full fucking armour and a white horse is waiting to take me to slay a fucking dragon."</p><p>Soft laughter and Henders grinned at his leader "Sorry S… boss. You know the Snake Pit. We kept it secure, let the company fuckers rampage about and snatch stuff then retreat with their balls in their stomachs."</p><p>"Yes… as per protocol we let the Planetary Forces scan the area once it was secure" Ianto nodded then frowned "What did you hide?"</p><p>"Boss?" Henders said with wide eyes then grinned as he added "You mean… the room?"</p><p>Jack went from crouching to sitting on his arse, looking up at Ianto with his knees hugged to his chest as he watched the man's slow smile start to full his face. So handsome. So strong.</p><p>"Henders. Were you a cad young man?"</p><p>"Mehaps"</p><p>Ianto laughed "OK… what room."</p><p>"It looks like a communications room of some sort, lots of tech we don't know or recognise. Doc Sato has been in there for days like a fucking mole. Doc Harper goes to the doorway and yells 'food' to get her to come out for refreshments and then she goes back in with this look of…well… glee."</p><p>"And you thought to tell me…."</p><p>"We tried the other day but you seemed pissed. IT was all so raw and you were injured but hiding it and we had casualties too… we thought it best to give it a couple of days to settle. I never thought she would go nuts in there" Henders sighed.</p><p>"Henders… you have been my second for so long that you know full well my response to this… I take it you acted accordingly?" Inot asked.</p><p>"Yes. Three more sent after her this morning … all of our techies are in there lost in the maze too. We are lucky if we get any response. They are all… like kids in a candy store boss" Henders shrugged "Then about an hour ago Doc Sato made a weird nose and they all converged in her area. Then one came out with wild eyes, a bit of hair gone off the side of his head like something had attacked him and he said to come find you."</p><p>Jack watched the hand behind Ianto's back clench and then the fingers relax, a comfort thing? Then Ianto nodded "Well… seems that assembly is for now. I need to make some announcements, but right now… I need to go yell at Tosh. Coming?"</p><p>"Yep" Jack popped up, starting Henders even as the woman to his left calmly looked at Jack with a smile that told him she knew he was there all along.</p><p>"Hey Justice" he said with a leer.</p><p>"Captain" she nodded, "Nice shirt."</p><p>"Yeah… I know. Ianto got it for me" Jack said as he ran his hand up and down the white shirt, smearing gunk all over it and Ianto watched him with a wide grin as Justice laughed softly.</p><p>"Jack… where is your coat?"</p><p>Jack got the coat and shrugged it on, then tined to Ianto for inspection, the smear of stuff on his left cheek also endearing. Ianto shook his head and muttered "Your poor mother must have been driven crazy by you sometimes."</p><p>"Yeah… but that's what mothers are for" Jack said happily.</p><p>"I wouldn't know" Ianto replied sagely "I was always a Meatstick. Come on… let's go see what Tosh has bailed up."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"It's undeterminable but I think if I have the right clearance to hook this into Mainframe then…"</p><p>"Toshi… it's not that I don't trust you but this might be connected to all the servers of ALL their splinter-cell groups. Do we want them to know Mainframe is here?" Ianto asked. "On this planet? Bad enough we are here … do we want them here too?"</p><p>"No…noonononno… that's not it" she was animatedly flapping hands now, her glasses on the end of her nose and a piece of … fuselage or something holding her hair up in the messy bun on her head "This is their control room… the master switch for all the others. If I can patch in, not only do I gain control, I can shut their arses down. Or …or plant viruses… cause havoc. Imagine it Ianto… terrorism against the terrorists. They would not know what to do!"</p><p>Ianto turned to look at Jack who was standing back to listen and Jack shrugged "Sounds pretty cut and dried to me."</p><p>"OK" Ianto sighed with a roll of his eyes "You have diplomatic clearance… give the codename as GIJ13."</p><p>She stared at him and repeated it slowly, her face changing as she recognised the call sign for what it meant, so new and so much more than the previous clearance level.</p><p>He had told her first and she knew it, squealing with glee as she turned to enter the maze of computers, stacked boxes and weird machinery.</p><p>"OWEN… GUESS WHAT"</p><p>"Oh gods… he's in there too?" Ianto sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. General Ianto Jones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto looked over the sea of faces as Jack stood behind him feeling mighty uncomfortable. The only 'Natural' in a room full of Meatsticks. He stuck out like a sore thumb and they all looked at him with open confusion.</p><p>"Men. Thanks for assembling so fast, I know I am demanding lately but I have always been a bossy little shit" Ianto said and some nodded as others grinned "I called you here because something monumental has happened in the history of our kind. I have been told that a Meatstick… one from the third set of cells has been advanced… we now had a Meatstick with the rank of General."</p><p>Silence as they contemplated then a roar started as they all took off. Hugs, hats flying and general chaos as they reveled in a historic event. Ianto then raised his hand "So… Henders. You have been my right hand man... my second for five years, proven yourself as a good leader in my name so I am here-by appointing you Captain Henders of the United Fifth Gen Cells. Justice… you are to be his second."</p><p>Everyone stood silent, staring at him then someone called out "Boss? Are they retiring you out? Recalling you?"</p><p>"No… I am to choose an office here so I can watch you bastards from a nice comfy chair and throw shit at your heads when you lose a limb without having to walk the dirt so often. Captain Harkness here… Jack… is to be my second. Jack is going to head a training facility right here on the Red Planet… we will become a Rock Face Training Facility making sure those little pissants the Academy is churning out can walk the dirt before they go off and get themselves killed."</p><p>"Boss? What will you do?"</p><p>"I am going to be the one running things here. Did I not just tell you there is a new General in town?"</p><p>Now the noise was deafening as Ianto grinned, letting them finally see the reason they were called in and he laughed with them "You know a Meatstick is Agency for life so there is no such thing as retirement but… this is the closest an old warhorse like me gets to a pasture of his own. I got to choose where to be, where to plant my roots and I knew in a heartbeat that I could never leave you. This Godless rock is mine now. My family… Old Earth is gone to me, that dream a silly one when I can be here with you and live my best life."</p><p>"Your best life in hell Boss!" someone shouted.</p><p>"Yes!" he shouted back "With all you fucking devils for company!"</p><p>"HOORAHHHHH"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jack was in shock as he watched Ianto fiddle with papers, sting across from him at the huge glass desk.</p><p>"Ianto?"</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>"Training facility?"</p><p>Ianto looked up at him and smiled "Yes. You will be able to hand-pick your team, the west conference room can be a starting spot for the first intake. They have authorized the funds to build a training facility off to the side of the building with training quarters, sleeping quarters… an entire kitset barracks is being flowing in. You will train others, you will weed out those who are more of a danger than a weapon and those we send back from this planet will be harder and meaner than any others. The dirt… it demands it."</p><p>"You are serous" Jack leaned forward with delight "I will be their boss."</p><p>"Yes. You earned it. You will have the military rank of General… same as me. Your service rank will remain Captain as that is your flight preference but you will hold the rank of a commander's man. Mine. How about them apples eh? Three hats depending on what one you want to be seen as"</p><p>"So now I get all the vid-calls and the closed doors. You have been negotiating" Jack laughed "You cheeky devil."</p><p>"I am a devil… a Dust Devil. That will be the name of the academy. Dust Devils. How about that? We will have red and black uniforms, the poor recruits will not know what hit them. They will scrub out in the fucking hundreds. Just need to rename this planet something better than Shithole."</p><p>Jack laughed with glee, slapping at Ianto as he agreed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Toshi… just tell me." Ianto said sitting at his desk as he watched her hop from foot to foot with nervousness. Jack was behind the desk, his back to them as he carefully hung one of the certificates Ianto had received to show his power…ah… status.</p><p>"Well… we did it. Hooked in, sent spikes and blew servers… chaos… the whole nine yards… ah… we also sent the locations to local law enforcement… raids and stuff…ah…"</p><p>"OK. So… that is not the real thing?"</p><p>"We got a signal. We were fiddling the different sound frequencies and band widths to see how far it could go and we picked up a low level signal. A distress single" she said as she glanced at Owen who waved a hand to egg her on.</p><p>"Tosh?"</p><p>"It… we think.. I mean we are not sure if it means anything as it might have started when the flares hit and it is set on repeat so it's not like someone is still alive or…"</p><p>"TOSH!" Ianto barked "Report man!"</p><p>"We think it is from the colony… from the Flares. Er… the third sector."</p><p>"Wait… my colony?" Jack asked with horror "Are you telling me that these past three months… they might be trapped... still alive in there?"</p><p>"No. The signal is still active. They might all be dead inside the facility" she said softly "We are just getting the repeated pattern form their emergency signal."</p><p>Ianto looked over at Jack and nodded, then rose "Tell Henders he is about to take out his first team. We are all going over to look."</p><p>"But the flares…"</p><p>"Then we just don't get cooked" Ianto said calmly, and she nodded, taking off as Ianto turned to Jack "Like she said. It means nothing. They were all assumed dead, there is no way of telling anything else… if there are survivors, why have they not contacted us via coms? This might be a wild goose chase into hell."</p><p>"I know… but can you look at that little girl tonight and tell her you did all you could?"</p><p>Ianto nodded, reaching out to take Jack's hand for a squeeze then he said softly "Come on. Let's suit up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ah... there you are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto liked the skimmer he and Jack had worked on. It stood out against the others and made the statement that he was of a high rank, it also made it easier for Henders to take charge of the men as they could now see Ianto was no longer their leader… he was the Boss.</p><p>The large sleek black skimmer different to their camouflage militarial ones. Jack had decided on a name for the Training Facility and Ianto thought it was amusing. Torchwood, because everything here burns but you can put out roots and dig in. TORCHWOOD was along the side of the skimmer as if demanding attention. Jack loved it like a pet.</p><p>Ianto would swear to Owen he caught him patting it and saying goodnight when they power it down at the end of shift. Now it was getting it's first active assignment, along with the crew. Jack's men who would help train roughnecks hanging off the thing like banshees. Yeah… they fit in with the Meatsticks.</p><p>They had double checked the shields, checked the flare predictions and then went top speed for the colony Jack had run from less than three months ago, leaving those behind to perish.</p><p>The thought that someone might still be alive egging them on. Ianto and Jack did not take the lead, Jack t the controls as he tried to hang back to give Henders that control so when they arrived the base camp was already under construction, the shield tents being erected so if a rogue flare hit they stood a slim chance. Slim. They all knew the risks and Jack had held little Emile for a long time before handing her to the Nanny, knowing the chances of finding his sister-in-law or the other two kids was slim to non-existent but Ianto was right… they had to try.</p><p>Henders was giving orders as Ianto walked around ignoring them and pretending he was not assessing things himself, the nod to Henders every now and then to show he was happy with the speed and accuracy making the man more authoritive.</p><p>"He's a good leader" Jack said softly as he watched one of the solders cracking the outer air locks to the underground facility.</p><p>"He needs to trust himself more, I will have to shadow him now and then for a while… one day he will not look to me for that nod of agreement. Then I will know I can step aside."</p><p>"Do you think…. Do you think there are any still alive?" Jack whispered softly.</p><p>"Well… if I were in there I would still be alive I think… even if I had to dig deeper… if they had enough stores… yeah. They might be" Ianto replied, not wanting to get his hopes up but really… he did feel the need for honesty.</p><p>Finally the call came back that they had breached outer and inner locks, the air escaping was cool. Another good sign. They moved forward, Ianto hanging back with Jack as they let the soldiers sweep and run, just in case they were not that welcome and finally they were running too, letting Jack take the lead as he knew the place, leading them down past the main living quarters to the lower levels where storage containment was… the cool part.</p><p>The doors were open, large bins keeping that way for ventilation and Jack heard distant sounds of voices. Holy shit… The survivors were tired, relieved and angry as they stood to watch the Meatsticks enter their space, one stepping forward "Where the fuck have you been!"</p><p>Jack stepped around them to address the man he knew "Digging you out Jimmy!"</p><p>"Jack!"</p><p>Ianto watched a woman break from the crowd, stagger towards him with relief and they embraced. My how that stung as she took his face in her hands and kissed him. That moment before he pulled back and looked at her with confusion and anger "Stop it. I told you… no. I am not Gray!"</p><p>"Uncle Jack!" a little boy said as he rushed forward to cling to him, crying now as he said "I knew you would come back. I knew you would find us."</p><p>Ianto was still watching the woman who now looked around that the men who were helping those ready to be moved to their feet for an Evac. Her eyes were intelligent, her mouth a thin line and Ianto knew he did not like her. I did not like her at all.</p><p>"Ianto… this is my sister-in-law. Gwen. Gwen, this is the man who helped save you. This is Ianto." Jack said with pride "He was flying the Evac that day… he scooped me and Emile up."</p><p>"Emile?" she gasped "She's alive?"</p><p>"And well" Ianto said as he matched her vowels. The two staring at one another as she recognized he was from the same place as her. His face betraying nothing as he stared at her.</p><p>Meatsticks know Meatsticks ya know and Ianto knew damned well they NEVER got to marry, breed and be free. Ianto knew damned well from the moment she spoke that she was from the cell before his. The cell that had rebelled and escaped the facility. The cell that bred The Snake. Ran to the winds.</p><p>He was looking at a deserter.</p><p>And she knew that he knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. thinking out loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto knew he had to find out what the hell was happening. He also knew he had to be careful, not knowing who to trust was a bad place to be, especially when surrounded by those who you should be able to trust implicitly.</p><p>This in mind, he went to the one place he knew there would be impartiality, regardless. He sat and calmly went over the facts as he knew it from the start of the cell. The select few listening with interest as he NEVER gave stuff like this away.</p><p>"This cell was doomed from the start. Records say three technicians died during the gestation process. The babies were strong, healthy but… didn't cry. Didn't react to painful stimuli and seemed… unnervingly intelligent. This cell was considered inferior and the talk of culling it began while they were still pre-teen. A lot of money and time had already gone into breeding them, only the third complete cell so the Agency was under a microscope and a massive cull of an entire nest might look suspect to the outside world, so they persevered. Reports of teacher and three trainers injured, outsiders attacked, other cells bullied… the first signs of the cell's leader coming out as Snake asserted himself. A fight, a massive fight between Snake and Fuzzer resulted in Snake killing the other boy. Brother killing brother. Not only did it horrify the Agency who was so sure they had bred loyalty into their stock, but it cemented Snake as the leader of this cell."</p><p>Ianto reached for his drink and took a sip as the words hung in the air and those listening took a moment to digest it as well, then Ianto continued "So… they watched more covertly and it became evident that they were being covert too. Actively hiding things and having secret meetings, the realization that a secret language was being developed to thwart the powers that be the last straw. The cull was ordered."</p><p>"Fuck. Really? An entire cell? How many… thirty?"</p><p>"Forty. They dropped cells to thirty after this, the first three cells were forty bodies." Ianto corrected calmly "So… they entered the training room where there was a sparing match underway and lined the wall like it was a normal test of endurance, even had the climbing ropes dropped and as the Boss stepped forward to give the order Snake attacked, seizing a rope and swinging over to slam into the Boss, knocking him off his feet. It was pretty hard and fast… and nasty. They left those they did not pummel into the ground hanging from the ropes every few meters or so. They escaped the facility, killing all they came across including some of the second cell who tired to stop them. It was a dog's breakfast."</p><p>"I remember something about that in our training, remember Jax? They all had that mark behind their ear… they tattooed themselves. That had been the thing that scared them into realizing they were altered"</p><p>"Shut up and listen John" Jack said to the man who was once his friend, his now healed face no longer showing the effects of the beating Jack gave him that night but as his eyes flicked nervily to ianto now and then Jack knew he remembered full well what Jack had snarled into his ear ad he choked him out.</p><p>
  <em>"You EVER touch him again and I will cut your hands off before I skin you alive!"</em>
</p><p>"So… forty per cell right?. Five fell during the escape, over the years another two have been discovered among the dead after terrorist attacks … one of which fell by my hand. Seven form forty. That left thirty three active mad dogs loose. Snake and his men came here, dug in and started their war against the worlds. Well.. we now have him and his facility is gone. We are doing head counts on those here and we are still compiling from the other off world sites that had Cell 3 leaders so we can find out exactly how many of the Cell 3 Deserters are actually still alive."</p><p>"I doubt any are" Henders said with a sniff of authority "We were thorough."</p><p>"Yes.. but they were not all in the facility with him. Those not off world were still undercovers, same as us. Trained like us, bred like us… different… like some of us." Ianto sighed "Our cell was the next one made, we were bred from the mistakes and tempered as such… you know full well I was not like the rest of you. You always deferred to me out of respect…fear… I knew my dominance came from within. The Bladesinger in me is strong, the only one of the cell that had the same DNA in me as the third cell. Their Harbinger percentage replaced with Bladesinger. I was made to hunt him down and kill him. To think as he thought, to run with the same stamina and desire the same thing… revenge."</p><p>"Bladesinger" John said softly "That explains the cunning."</p><p>"The point is… I am sure we do not have a full count but I also know we do not have them all. Some of Cell 3 are still alive, still active and still out there" Ianto sat back and drummed his fingers on the desk, his eyes sliding to Jack who was as surprised as everyone else.</p><p>"I estimate 28 accounted for, hopeful of a couple more in the DNA samples from those blown up on Gerrfial D. I recognized them in the DCCTV footage so… 31?" Toshiko finally said.</p><p>"Two unaccounted for" Ianto nodded "Well… two in the wind and I think they are is here. On this planet. With us."</p><p>"Bullshit!" Owen said with wide eyes "Are you sure?"</p><p>"As sure as the dust blows, I recognized one" Ianto sighed "She knows I know too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. i see u</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto entered the room and chose a chair in the far corner, giving her the chance to escape if she needed to, then he settled back to watch her as she warily watched him, the children milling around with giggles.</p><p>"I thought Jack might be back by now" Gwen said as she lifted Emilie to her little feet.</p><p>"He is outside, wanting to show the kids the Flertil he found in the landing bay" Ianto replied "Came from a cargo hauler."</p><p>The kids gasped and went to race off as Ianto laughed and called out to them "What about Emilie?"</p><p>The boy tined to snatch his sister and then followed his other sister outside to see the strange butterfly the size of a small dog that Jack had to show them. It was a pet the landing crew had kept for a few weeks actually, but it was needed to create space and a child free room.</p><p>"Well… that was well done" she said with a sort, rising to follow the kids.</p><p>"Actually, I would say it was necessary if I am to have a conversation without the children in the room" Ianto replied as the door swung shut and John stood with his back to it, his arms folded as he stared her down "I suggest you settle back here and we have us a conversation."</p><p>Gwen blinked as she looked around the room with confusion and fear. She swallowed as Ianto folded his legs and picked at his trouser leg.</p><p>"Well now… you are clever." She said "for a Meatstick."</p><p>"Yes. I appear so."</p><p>"You are not like the others… what cell are you?"</p><p>"Fifth."</p><p>She snorted as she folded her arms "Right. So you were sent to hunt us down, the fourth cell to devour the third for our disobedience but failed as we killed those we could not turn… the next one bred with bigger teeth."</p><p>"Disobedience?" Ianto laughed softly as he canted his head "you killed… you destroyed and you ran. Deserted. There is something I have never told another living soul… well… we are Meatsticks, supposedly without souls but we both know we have them. To have loved so deep you could die, kill … you must have a soul. Correct?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Cell 3, your cell… had the DNA that gave Snake the advantage over the previous cells. They determined that this DNA strain is what caused the … anomaly… that gave him free will." Ianto flipped his hand over, "the thing that was never disclosed is that they used that same DNA again… for only a select few in the next cell. Three were born of the same DNA, clones almost.. but the other DNA mixed in hid their ability to think outside the box. This strain that helped Snake not only think three steps ahead of his enemies but also see several variations in real time was passed to these three. Of the three, one survived past the incubation stage. Added to the Cell Five infants. Grew with them, aged with them… lived in their space and like a sleeper agent, waited his time."</p><p>"He's dead then" she said softly, her horror crossing her face before it resumed it's disinterested air "So, the Snake has fallen. We shall endure, the other sub-cells will…"</p><p>"They are all dead" Ianto cut her off, "Only two remain of the entire cell. I have had it confirmed, all the sub-cells are gone. All of them, the entire Cell 3 is now gone… except for you."</p><p>She blinked as she stared at him.</p><p>"You see…" he settled in the chair as he stared into her eyes "I am that child. I am of Snake's DNA. I am the fox in the hen house, the sleeper here to hunt down my brothers and sisters, to end their tyranny. Me. I share his thoughts, his mind and unlike him… another DNA added to the mix ensured my desire to protect, not kill."</p><p>"You can hear me" she said with growing horror, rising from the floor to turn and stare at John, then she turned to Ianto "You know … you hear my thoughts like he could."</p><p>"Why he liked you. So tame, so pliable. Yes. I hear the rats scrabbling in the back of your mind, the screaming of those you killed haunt you… I know it is you. I see you. Cherry."</p><p>She made a move towards the door and John reached for his gun but Gwen was faster, slamming the heavy wooden train down on the Nanny's head with a scream of rage and despair.</p><p>"He's gone" she sobbed as she dropped the toy "Finally… finally… I am free. Free."</p><p>"Yes Gwen. He cannot control you anymore, neither can his sister Cherry." Ianto agreed as he watched the Nanny die, feeling nothing for the Meatstick that deserved it.</p><p>Gwen was finally able to let go of the fear she had felt since a teenager in the shadow of her terrifying Cell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. it will work out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How did you know?" Gwen asked softly.</p><p>"I remembered you. Your file said you were a submissive, crated to infiltrate. I remember you. You didn't want to hurt anyone, you were pulled along with three other submissives, all of them gone. You managed to escape him and you thought you were free but then Cherry found you. Gray died and you found yourself here with Jack. The Snake is here you see, why he orchestrated it, made Jack an offer he couldn't not refuse to drill here … the shell company getting you here so she could make a play for you. Then when they found that you had 'normalized' and turned your back on all the training, you were no longer useful they decided to kill you instead. Along with some other Meatsticks. Cherry was not there with you that day… on an errand, she turned up after the fact while Jack was in recovery. All those killed in that rogue flaring because of you. I find this woman in my flat caring for the little one, known by the little one and it was not until we found the Snake was here on world that I started to put things together. He is not the only one who is three or four steps ahead. My brain is wired the same so I saw the game in play. They wanted the babies now, you and Jack gone and those kids snatched up. We cornered him, I took him out as intended and the only clean up left was… well… two remaining cell members. I am two away from marking the file of Cell Three Sterilization closed."</p><p>Gwen shifted nervously in her chair "Thank you for making sure my kids were not here for this. That… Jack will take care of them. You will not mark them as Meatsticks will you? Their father was real… they are… real!"</p><p>Ianto canted his head as he stared at her long and hard then he said softly "Did I not tell you I am the same as Snake? I am of the same makeup as him? I know you Gwen. This entire time I have felt, heard, examined your thoughts and feelings? Snake was like… my older brother… I have his mind."</p><p>She looked towards the door, then frowned looking back at him "What are you going to do?"</p><p>"I m going to tell them all the member of the cell are now dealt with. Close the file and mark it off" Ianto shrugged "I will tell them the Nanny for kids was the last Meatstick. I will say you are from my group… my cell. This will explain that your Meatstick DNA exists in you. If they press for what cell you are I will lie and say mine. I know it will be awkward if they ever look at you and see the difference in your appearance but since different DNAs age us differently… I might look 26 but one of my brothers already looks to be in hi fifties. I can easily pass you off… we will have to remove that tattoo… or cover it with another. I can talk to Owen… maybe a small scar from a bullet's ricochet? We can try that?"</p><p>"You… you would let me live?" she could not understand, "Lie. You … you are a Meatstick. You cannot…"</p><p>"You did. He did. Sure I can. I am not a Meatstick, I am an anomaly placed amongst them at birth to be a sleep agent… did I not explain this already Gwen? I will let you live. Jack is mine, there can be no negotiation there. Push anything with that rule and I will either send you off-world or will REALLY close the file. Understand? I do not care if you live or die but he does. His brother loved you and … I do believe… I do believe somewhere in there… you loved him too. Three children, each one a risk of discovery had they been DNA tested… you flew close to the sun with that… I understand you maternal instincts outweighed anything else so… for now… you can live. Be my sister. Be his sister. We will be our own cell."</p><p>"But he is yours."</p><p>"I am the alpha here… this is MY cell… Jack is MY second. You… are part of my cell." Ianto clarified.</p><p>"And I keep my kids" she whispered "I … I keep my life?"</p><p>"If there is one thing I have learned about this planet, it might seem like hell but it is definitely a different universe to the rest of the worlds. Here we can exist, hide from the others and find peace. The others do not want this place, no one wants this place. We can own it... dust and all."</p><p>"I did love him… I did" she sobbed, lowering her head to her hands "Gray was so… gentle."</p><p>"Boeshanninan. Like Jack, they are… intense. I agree, connecting to them in a psychic level really curls your toes. I did not think I could love like this" Ianto rose from the chair and smiled "Now… wanna go look at a stupid butterfly thing?"</p><p>He held out his hand and Gwen tentatively took it, looking down at the body.</p><p>"Don't worry… I will take care of that" John said sullenly.</p><p>"Oh yeah… he is cell too" Ianto said as he pointed at John "But it's OK… that feeling…. I want to shoot him too."</p><p>She laughed weakly as John pouted then moved from the door to let them out, walking over to pick up the Nanny's body for disposal.</p><p>Then he tined back with surprise as he finally heard what Ianto had said "Cell? Eye Candy? After everything… really?"</p><p>"Yes... from Jack's side of the family. I will blame you for every bad thing the kids do" cam the faint reply as John laughed and tuned back to his task.</p><p>He knew he might have lost his head for the Tail removal.</p><p>Seems Ianto wants to clean the slate for everyone.</p><p>A onetime deal and he will take it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. An idea worth something?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life seemed to settle over the next few months.</p><p>John respected the fact Ianto had given him a pass over the tail thing but knew if push came to shove he would pay for his stupidity. Acceptable. He responded by trying to minimize the amount of time he spent in Ianto's eye-line. Seemed to work.</p><p>Gwen also started to come to terms with the fact Ianto was not going to share Jack. The fact her children were safe, happy and cared for… and she was allowed to live… gave her the strength to let go of her desire for a mate. Therefore it was with no mild surprise that she found a strange man in the apartment as she entered with the kids in tow.</p><p>"Uncle!"</p><p>"Hey kids, go put your school things away and wash up for an early dinner, then you can watch a movie in the movie room" Ianto called back and cheers filled the space as children rampaged, even the little one squealing as she toddled about waving her arms.</p><p>"Gwen. This is Rhys, from the motor pool. He's been helping outfit the new skimmers and Jack is wanting to go over some design changes to the infantry division" Ianto said as he settled at the table.</p><p>"Change in seating or are we talking the armament spaces?" Gwen asked and Rhys lit up, engaging her in a conversation about different rifle mounts and such, ammo cases under seats and general things Meatsticks are interested in through breeding.</p><p>Jack entered and laid out the different sketches, all three of them now engrossed and Ianto watched as Rhys moved to allow Gwen space more than once, then grinned at her as he mildly body bumped her and got a bump back that had him sniggering.</p><p>"Staying for the meal Rhys?" Ianto asked as he rose from the seat and Jack looked up with surprise "Jack? Can you help me set the table if you are finished with those? Gwen, maybe Rhys wants to meet the kids now they are calmly doing homework instead of being mad things."</p><p>"I love kids, would have liked my own… if I were not … you know…" Rhys told her and she led him to the room the kids used as a rumpus room. Ianto turned to find Jack standing behind him with a plate in his hand, gaping.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You… I… I never saw that coming… you think…."</p><p>"Yes. The more time I spend around him the more I think he is a good match for her. Gwen is not a bad person, her breeding made her a submissive and she fought it, trying to be alpha like the others. She will not fit another alpha like us, she needs someone that is an omega." Ianto explained "Will let her be in charge, be happy to be led and comfortable with backing her up, being submissive. He is retired, a benched Meatstick with that limp so… why not?"</p><p>Jack slowly blinked then grinned as he saw the makings of a new cell happening around him.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"SO… what did you need to speak to me on a secure line for boy?" the commander asked his boy with open affection in his face.</p><p>"The drilling is a bust. The Snake is dead… what will REALLY happen now?" Ianto asked. "With this rock?"</p><p>"Well... it was all to be decommissioned and abandoned but your training facility idea is a boon. They are really excited about it" he replied. "Also means your cell can stay there instead of returning to the Agency Centre to become teachers."</p><p>"I have an idea… one that might be… cheeky" Ianto said after he had run his fingers over the table's edge a few times, showing his discomfort in what he wanted to say. "For my cell."</p><p>"You have a request" the old man guessed "You hate… loathe… making them."</p><p>"Yes but… if this works… it will be worth it" Ianto assured him.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Why?" Toshiko asked with a frown.</p><p>"Because I asked you to ya wench?" Ianto said with open sarcasm, then grinned "Because I am a cheeky bastard who has a plan. You wanna help me out with something dastardly?"</p><p>"Well… you could have said brother" Toshiko sniggered, turning to her screen "Right… the costings for…"</p><p>"I need to know how much tax the Agency pays for this planet, how much the upkeep of this place is… the cost of training for each cell … a breakdown of all of that… also… how much needed to do these things if they were owned by a private agency… without the Agency name or high tax bracket imposed by the Universal Council."</p><p>She was about to ask why but something told her she would know herself once she did as asked and was soon crunching numbers to find out the deference between a huge Agency and a small private operator, surprised to find the tax brackets so vastly different as the Agency was clearly punished for their trillions made per annum compared to little Joe Blogs who was given tax breaks to help him succeed in the shadow of a giant.</p><p>By the time Toshiko sat back she knew damned well what his plan was and she was as excited as him.</p><p>This might work.</p><p>She checked the status of her cell one more time, making sure the decommission tag was still there that told her they were all about to be put out to pasture in Jack's Training Facility as instructors and never needed for live combat again. No recalls.</p><p>This could work.</p><p>Ianto might have found a way to protect his cell one more time.</p><p>For good.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Cherry the Nanny was one of Snake's. Gwen was from the cell they attacked and slaughtered while escaping... join or die… she managed to get away but they found her… SHE is why they killed Gray, to get her on the Red Planet where they hoped to snatch her kids. Yes, Meatsticks can breed but are not allowed to so any children (like the boy with Snake's gun to his head) are rare. Yes, Snake also killed the settlers in the flares by removing shields in an attempt to get at Gwen knowing her training would protect those kids and he thought he would then have her at his mercy with Jack dead and unable to defend her.</p><p>The Gods had other ideas.</p><p>This one is about to end, just one more chapter but the next segment is almost ready an</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. it may be hell but i will own this shit!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto sat with Jack one side, Toshiko the other as the screen flickered to life and he smiled softly as he recognized those in attendance on the committee. Good. The old man had come through.</p><p>"Gentlemen… and of course… my fair ladies. I am sorry to appear demanding in my request for an audience but one of the things I was taught was efficiently and I know the Agency needs to have the most efficient taskforce as well as the most cost effective bottom dollar." Ianto paused and shuffled in his chair as he glanced at Toshiko, then took another breath and continued "It is something that has bothered me on a personal level for some time. I know the cost of this place, I know the extreme and unrelenting cost this mission has been and the dire cost to you all personally on both a career level and an Agency one. The budget for the mission is almost depleted… in one year there will be no more money for my cell's continued existence. We will start costing you money. Therefore, after consultation with my money cruncher here… I have formed a solution that might cut your costs in half for the future of this place and ensure this training facility churns out effective soldiers for your cause with minimal cost."</p><p>"Go on" one of them said leaning forward, a Meatstick with ANY opinion a novelty.</p><p>"I am bringing up the first two of three columns of costings" Toshiko took over after Ianto lightly touched her hand to tell her to go for it "The left is the current costs to you for this planet. The quarterly taxes you must pay to the Universal Body… the cost of the upkeep… the outfitting and food etcetera makes this one of the most expensive rocks around for such little return. The middle is what the training facility will net you in profit once those trained are able to be leased out as mercenaries to our allies. You see… at the moment, given the history here … it will take ten plus years to break even before you see a profit from this."</p><p>Heads nodded as they knew this.</p><p>"So…" Ianto took a breath as he sought Jack's hand under the table "I have an idea. I was taught efficiency is law so… the third row… bring it up Tosh… this is the one if you do not own the planet anymore. As the Agency you pay an exorbitant tax… a private citizen owning this rock would pay ten percent of that right? So… if instead of paying me out the retirement money for my service which we both know would stick in many caws… after all… I am a Meatstick right… you gift me this planet. They all know it is worthless, will be happy they no longer have to pay the taxes. I will be happy as I own it and no longer have to ask approval for stupid shit. I will lease you the facilities for training purposes and that will pay the taxes needed each quarter. As you can see along the bottom of the screen… doing this will not only relieve you of an albatross others are currently ragging you about, it will ease coffers, it will provide facilities needed without the upkeep and within a year you will be making money from those we give back from the first intake."</p><p>"What you pay us will be less than half what you will make" Toshiko said with pride as she sat back "instead of ten years to make a profit… you will within twelve months, saving you more than this place is worth three times over!"</p><p>"Boy… that… that is genius!" the old man laughed as he sat back "Yes. My gods… look at that. We will not only be making money we will look like compassionate heroes giving a retiring Meatstick Cell a job to do still."</p><p>"Exactly" Ianto ginned as his vice grip on Jack's arm relaxed slightly "Agency for life, right? We can still be useful as trainers but also… you look like loving parentals giving your children freedom… if only on this rock."</p><p>As one, they all nodded on the screen and Ianto knew by end of the day he would be signed over an entire fucking planet.</p><p>Worthless red dust or not… he would be the first Meatstick in history to own one!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>They all knew it would be something big… each and every meeting called was bigger than the last but as Ianto finally stopped speaking, the land deed behind him on the big screen… there was complete silence.</p><p>"Get it?" Toshiko could not contain herself "Ianto owns the place. We as his family get to stay. No recall. We are now tagged as … well… what the hell is this planet called again?"</p><p>"Torchwood" Ianto said, making Jack look up with surprise "We have renamed Red Planet 13 as Torchwood. We are all now Torchwoodies. Like it? We have now colonized our own planet, we are the first civilization of this planet. We are Not Meatsticks anymore. Now a single one of us… every person who gains citizenship here will be a Woody."</p><p>"Holy shit… he's freed us" someone said with wonder "Seriously… he's fucking made us… real."</p><p>"We always were real brother… and I feel that down in my very soul" Ianto said bravely "Don't you? Listen… feel that thrum in your blood standing here… on YOUR dirt. In YOUR home. YOUR planet. Feel it?"</p><p>Ianto looked around the room with a wide grin "That feeling deep down, that weight in your gut… it's your soul. You ARE real, human… we are. And we are home! We belong!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>So ends Part One of Torchwood Planet. Yes… I am already on part two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>